


In Joy and Sorrow

by haruxita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está atado en una relación sin destino y cargando el peso de un amor no correspondido.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.facebook.com/harryj.potterm">PotterMalf Harry</a>
  <br/><a href="http://www.facebook.com/harryj.potterm"></a>
    <img/><br/><a href="http://www.facebook.com/badges/">Crea tu insignia</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(intro)

 

Terminó de dictarle la carta a su secretaria y la despachó ordenando no ser molestado. 

Una vez estuvo a solas quitó el conjuro de seguridad que pesaba sobre el segundo cajón, extrajo la edición de esa semana de “Witch Weekley” y la dejó sobre su escritorio mientras se preparaba un whisky de fuego. Como si la publicación no tuviera mayor relevancia, como si no hubiera estado desconcentrado durante toda la mañana, deseando que esa bendita junta de accionistas terminara pronto para tener tiempo de ojearla.

Ya de regreso en su sillón sonrió de forma enigmática al enfrentarse a la portada, siempre experimentaba sentimientos encontrados ante ese tipo de reportajes. Los consideraba poco menos que una excusa barata para mostrar a guapos magos sin camisa. Lo que, sin duda, era el motivo del éxito de la antes mencionada revista entre las brujitas adolescentes. 

Pero él no era una bruja y hacía algún tiempo que había dejado atrás la adolescencia. 

Y, sin embargo, cada vez que el jugador estrella de los _Tornados_ engalanaba las paginas satinadas, Sophie – su secretaria – le proveía discretamente de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior y devoró con la mirada al mago que le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía con descaro desde la fotografía. 

Las primeras ocasiones le hirvió la sangre de sólo imaginar a todas las chicas (y chicos) que habrían alegrado sus noches en la privacidad de sus doseles con la vista del espléndido torso del chico de ojos verdes. Pero luego acabó por asumir que aquellos eran celos sin sentido y se relajó, al punto de disfrutar de ellas como un fan más.

Las entrevistas que acompañaban a las imágenes rara vez revelaban algo verdaderamente trascendente – Cuando el chico fue escogido por primera vez para integrar la selección inglesa la exclusiva la tuvo “The Quidditch Journal” y los pormenores de cada partido los cubría “The Prophet”. – y esta no fue la excepción, el artículo se centró en una serie de chismes que poco o nada tenían que ver con lo deportivo y a los que el chico había respondido con encanto y proverbial paciencia.

Repasó con un dedo ese delicioso trasero respingón que, enfundado en unos ajustados pantalones de lino blanco, dejaba insinuar un par de centímetros de piel. Por un segundo tuvo el irreflexivo impulso de ampliar la imagen y colgarla en su cuarto, para verla cada noche antes de irse a la cama y, probablemente, masturbarse con ella. Para al segundo siguiente desestimarlo con un suspiro. Ese no era el comportamiento de un hombre serio, un hombre casado para mas señas.

Pasó la página a regañadientes, esa fotografía realmente le había gustado mucho. La siguiente era la última y también la más sugerente. El rubio estaba seguro que era sólo una ilusión, que bajo esa camisa a medio quitar había un par de pantalones o, cuando menos, unos bóxers. Pero el fotógrafo había sabido crear la falsa sensación de un desnudo y eso fue demasiado. 

Con un rápido movimiento se abrió la túnica y llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna, allí donde su pantalón comenzaba a apretar.

Estaba fuera de discusión, no se iba a masturbar en su oficina con una fotografía de Harry Potter, por mas apetecible que éste se viera.

Su voluntad solía ser férrea, pero ese hombre descontrolaba su deseo y además llevaba veintiún dolorosos días sin sexo, necesitaba un desahogo urgente. Se dijo que era una paja, una simple e inofensiva paja, que nadie se iba a enterar. No tenía nada de malo, no podía considerarse infidelidad…

Cerró la revista de golpe, y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Se conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que si lo hacía, luego no podría mirar a su esposo a la cara sin que la culpa lo atenazara. 

Maldijo a los hados por no tener las agallas suficientes para conquistar al hombre que amaba, por haber acabado aceptando su rutina matrimonial y no estar dispuesto a ponerse en evidencia, arriesgándose con ello a echar todo por la borda. Y porque, en el fondo, tenía miedo de perder a su esposo, ese encantador mago que cabeceaba en la ópera pero que nunca se quejaba de ella, ese chico que contaba chistes sin gracia y que trataba a su lechuza como si fuera parte de la familia.

Con un certero golpe de varita desvaneció la infame publicación, amonestándose mentalmente por ser tan patético y jurando comportarse como se espera del cabeza de familia.

Continuará...


	2. I

I

 

Había sido una semana extremadamente estresante: El martes por la mañana el negocio con los coreanos estuvo a punto de irse al garete por un estúpido malentendido ocasionado por el traductor (hizo nota mental de aprender el idioma a la brevedad), por la tarde habían descubierto a Taylor, el contable, pasándole información crucial a la competencia y, por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente,  el jueves tuvo que viajar de improviso para poner un alto a los rumores que comenzaban a circular sobre una posible venta de la filial francesa de la fabrica de escobas.

Pero ya estaba en casa y podría desconectarse del mundo, al menos por un día, el domingo debía dejarse ver en el partido de Quidditch.

Pese ser un invento muggle, su padre había sido seducido por los placeres del jacuzzi en una de sus visitas al continente – muchos años atrás – al punto de implementarlo en la mansión. Cosa de la que él estaba más que agradecido, en especial en ocasiones como aquella en que lo único que deseaba era sumergirse y dejar que los chorritos de agua caliente masajearan cada uno de sus adoloridos músculos durante horas.

A menos claro que algún impertinente escogiera precisamente el momento en que comenzaba a relajarse para golpear a su puerta.

Maldijo para sus adentros a la gente que desconocía el significado del sentido de oportunidad e ignoró el golpeteo confiando en que, quien quiera que fuese el molesto visitante, comprendiera que no era bienvenido y se marchara por la paz.

Pero la persona no pareció entender la sutil indirecta y continuó aporreando la puerta, sin compasión alguna por él ni su naciente dolor de cabeza.

A regañadientes, y de considerable mal humor, se cubrió con un albornoz y salió dispuesto a enfrentar a quien había osado interrumpir de tal manera su sacrosanto momento de relax. Se dijo que si era una de las elfinas no trepidaría en enviarla a plancharse las orejas. Pese a que semejantes actos de barbarie habían sido abandonados hacía muchos años por su familia.

Lo que encontró al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, enfrió su enojo súbitamente. Ante él se encontraba su infierno en la tierra. El mago que le quitaba el sueño, el aliento y la tranquilidad.

-           ¿Te estabas bañando? – preguntó el muy maldito, con su inocencia rayana en la estupidez.

 

-           Tu habilidad para percibir lo obvio nunca deja de asombrarme. – respondió, cruzándose de brazos y dejando entrever un atisbo de diversión en la voz.

 

-           Pregunta estúpida lo sé. – agregó el chico, con una de esas sonrisas que conseguían poner su mundo de cabeza.

 

-           “No hay preguntas estúpidas…

 

-           …sólo estúpidos que preguntan”. – completó su interlocutor, en la que se había convertido en una broma habitual entre ellos.

 

-           Ya me sacaste del agua. ¿Me dirás que es aquello tan importante que no pudo esperar hasta la cena?

 

-           Pues, la cena.

Alzó su ceja interrogativamente, ello en apariencia parecía un acertijo, pero su esposo era demasiado simple para una cosa como esa.

-           Harry, estoy cansado y gracias a tu reciente alboroto me está doliendo la cabeza. ¿Podrías ser más específico?

 

-           ¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy cenamos con Hermione y Ron. – tras más de dos años de matrimonio su esposo ya sabía leer en sus aparentemente imperturbables facciones, por lo que agregó. – Lo olvidaste. Draco hablamos de ello hace menos de una semana.

Odiaba ver la decepción en esos ojos claros, en especial cuando él era el causante. Sabía que debía hacer algo para redimirse, ¡pero estaba tan cansado! (sin contar con el hecho de que detestaba a los amigos de su esposo).

-           La próxima vez te prometo que…

 

-           Lo siento, no quería echar mano a este recurso, pero me has obligado. – esas palabras no le agradaron en lo absoluto. Su esposo tenía un lado… no oscuro, más bien “alternativo” y en ciertas ocasiones lo sacaba a relucir. - ¿Recuerdas la exposición de Pansy? ¿Cómo fue eso que me dijiste…? Refréscame la memoria. ¿Cómo iba eso? ¿”Te lo… debo”?

Sonrió internamente, esas eran el tipo de cosas que lo tenían irremisiblemente atado a ese chico, esos pequeños detalles de su personalidad que sólo afloraban ante él y que lo alejaban de la imagen de niño bueno que mostraba ante el resto de la gente.

-           No importa lo que diga el emblema, - dijo, tocando con un dedo el pequeño león pintado sobre la camiseta roja que el otro mago usaba. – en el fondo de tu pecho late el corazón de una serpiente.

 

-           ¿Entonces, irás?

 

-           He sido condenado por mis propias palabras.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-           Gracias. – dijo. Se marchaba a su habitación pero se volteó a medio camino para agregar. – Pasa por mí diez para las nueve, viajaremos por flú.

oOo

Cerró la puerta y apoyó todo su peso contra ella.

Existía cierta expresión muggle: “Tan lejos, tan cerca”. El día que le encontró el sentido fue el día en que empezó a odiarla.

oOo

A las nueve y cincuenta exactas dio tres golpes con los nudillos en su puerta. Llamado que fue respondido con un grito lejano – presumiblemente de la sala de baño – que comunicó que acudía en un momento.

Exhaló, con resignación, la puntualidad de su esposo dejaba mucho que desear.

Siete minutos mas tarde el buscador estrella de los Tornados se dignaba a hacer aparición, con el cabello revuelto como siempre y curiosamente ataviado. Al hacer el además de dejar su habitación su esposo lo detuvo con un dedo en su pecho.

-           Harry. ¿Es preciso recordarte que un Malfoy va correctamente vestido a todo lugar?

El chico se dio un rápido vistazo y respondió sonriente.

-           ¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?

El rubio se apretó el puente de su nariz, evidenciando como su dolor de cabeza regresaba. Pidió paciencia a Merlín antes de proseguir.

-           Vamos a una cena formal y tu pareces un… un…   _parrillero_  muggle.

-           La palabra que buscabas es _pandillero_ , y no me veo como uno, es sólo que pasé por la tienda de Richie, vi la chaqueta y me gustó. – repuso, sin perder su buen humor. – Además… ¿No te parece que exageras un poco? Es una simple comida con mis mejores amigos, son casi parte de la familia.

La mención de ese sujeto no hizo sino agriarle aun más la noche al otro mago. Ya de por si solo era bastante malo que su esposo tuviera una motocicleta, como para ahora haber granjeado amistad con el muggle que se la vendió.

-           Regresa y cámbiate, por favor, estamos sobre la hora. – la sonrisa del moreno se transformó en una mueca.

-           ¿Y debo hacerlo porque tú lo ordenas?

-           No, debes hacerlo porque es lo que dictan las normas.

Su esposo lo miró con dureza, esfumado todo rastro de afabilidad.

-           No me interesan las normas. Descuida, si tanto te molesta mi ropa, no es necesario que me acompañes, de hecho, lo prefiero así. – tras esto salió de la habitación, empujándolo con el hombro al pasar por su lado.

oOo

Sí, la había jodido, y mucho. Su maldito apego a las formalidades le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero no había podido evitarlo, simplemente había sido educado de esa manera. A veces olvidaba que su esposo tenía sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas y que la atracción por dicha cultura era demasiado fuerte en ocasiones.

¡Y es que ambos eran tan diferentes!

En más de una ocasión se cuestionó si, de no mediar el acuerdo entre ambas familias, ambos se hubieran enlazado. No le agradaba pensar en ello, la respuesta no era nada auspiciosa.

oOo

Acostumbraba rigurosamente a leer un capítulo de alguna novela, en la cama, cada noche antes de dormir. Era uno de los pocos momentos se solaz que se permitía. En ello estaba cuando Totty se apareció abruptamente, jalándose las orejas con nerviosismo.

El panorama que encontró en el salón era deplorable. Aparentemente la cena con los Weasley fue bastante agitada, pues su esposo había llegado completamente ebrio y tras un altercado con la mesilla había dado con su humanidad en el suelo, desde donde dos elfinas intentaban levantarlo sin éxito.

El rubio exhaló, y despachó a la servidumbre. Le gustara o no, él debía encargarse.

Con cierta dificultad consiguió cogerlo en sus brazos, agradeciendo que, dado su puesto de buscador, su esposo fuera bastante ligero pues una aparición conjunta en su estado etílico podría no ser lo más aconsejable y tendría que subir las largas escalinatas con él.

Ya en el segundo piso, abrió la habitación de su esposo con un poco de magia sin varita.

En su fuero interno solía llamarla el santuario, no sin cierto humor negro. Acudía a ella sólo una vez al mes y por motivos que no acababan de agradarle del todo.

Lo metió a la cama y le puso su pijama con un leve pase de varita. Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle su cabello revuelto. Tenía tan pocas ocasiones de hacerlo.

Su esposo pareció reaccionar a su toque porque le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y buscó sus labios. El rubio se sorprendió en principio, pero se dejó llevar.

Una pequeña llamita de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Quizás…

El beso era muy diferente a los escasos que compartían el primer viernes del mes. Era apasionado y repleto de entrega. Eso fue lo primero que despertó sus sospechas, lo segundo vino también a apagar la débil llamita y traer una ráfaga fría a su corazón.

_Te amo._

Dos palabras dichas en medio del delirio alcohólico, que bastaron para romper la ilusión.

Debió imaginarlo, pero había deseado con todas sus fuerzas creer que era posible.

Se alejó en silencio, pero su esposo, pese a sus embotados sentidos no había perdido sus reflejos de buscador y atrapó su manga, sólo para repetir con la lengua traposa. Un _amor, no me dejes_ que le hizo al rubio apretar la mandíbula y abandonar rápidamente la habitación.

oOo

Ya en su propio cuarto los cristales de los quinqués fueron victimas de su impotencia. Estallaron en mil pedazos, rasgando las cortinas del dosel y abriendo un par de heridas en sus mejillas. Pero eso no le importó, como tampoco el húmedo sendero en su rostro.

Antes del enlace estaba convencido de que tenía todas las posibilidades de su lado para conquistarlo, que sólo bastaría la convivencia diaria, un par de cenas románticas y sus innatas dotes de seducción.

Empero, el desengaño llegó la misma noche de bodas. El moreno todavía se resistía al enlace, al punto que deslizó directamente la posibilidad de anularlo, aún a sabiendas de las repercusiones que ello acarrearía para ambas empresas.

Muchas veces se ha cuestionado por qué no aceptó la proposición, la respuesta es siempre la misma: “Por el bienestar de la familia”. Pero en el fondo sabe que esa frase hecha encierra una gran mentira, que el único motivo por el que accedió a esa farsa fue poseerlo. Atarlo a sí con lazos legales y mágicos ya que no por amor.

Esa misma noche descubrió también, casi por accidente, el por qué su esposo jamás le correspondería. Creyó ser capaz de soportarlo, un mero recuerdo no podría con él. Pero ese conocimiento lo ha ido minando con el paso del tiempo. Saber que esos suspiros erráticos del moreno tienen nombre, que esas sonrisas que iluminan sus ojos pertenecen a otro, que cada vez que hacen el amor y él cierra los ojos se imagina que son las manos de aquél las que lo acarician…

Desde luego esas “infidelidades” nunca han ido mas allá de la mente del moreno, lo sabe con certeza porque su guardaespaldas lo mantiene informado de cada uno de sus movimientos y este siempre ha llevado una conducta irreprochable.

Tal vez si esposo fuera distante, grosero o llevara una doble vida sería más fácil arrancarlo de su corazón. Pero el muy maldito tenía un encanto que le brotaba por los poros sin el mayor esfuerzo, era dedicado en su trabajo y tenía una poderosa conciencia social.

Por eso no era extraño que no sólo él lo amara. Las fanáticas (y fanáticos) se habían rendido a sus pies y se lo hacían saber cada día mediante poco decorosas cartas.

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría envanecido con la temprana gloria, pero él se mantenía firmemente anclado a la tierra y achacaba sus logros personales al trabajo de equipo. Al llegar a casa dejaba fuera al deportista, se colocaba unos jeans maltratados y su vieja camiseta del colegio y se convertía simplemente en Harry.

No, por más que lo había intentado, era imposible dejar de amarlo. Aunque eso lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro.

 

 

Continuará…


	3. II

II

 

A la mañana siguiente, y contraviniendo todo dictamen de la prudencia, el mismo le llevó la poción a su resaqueado esposo. Se dijo que solo era un gesto de amabilidad, pero en el fondo quería… en honor a la verdad no sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Ya habían tenido una discusión el día anterior y no deseaba propiciar una nueva enrostrándole su inapropiado comportamiento, _nada digno de un Malfoy_. Por otro lado, la idea de encararlo y cuestionar sus sentimientos por aquél desconocido rondaba su cabeza desde hacía mucho, pero eso solo hubiera puesto en evidencia sus propios sentimientos y lo habría colocado en una desventajosa – por no mencionar humillante - posición.

Como fuera, ya estaba frente a la puerta de “ _el santuario”_. Dio tres golpecitos secos con sus nudillos y, al no obtener respuesta, llamó un par de veces con el mismo resultado. Suponiendo que el buscador aun dormía la mona entró en la habitación con la intención de despertarlo.

Pero su esposo no estaba en la cama, el sonido del agua corriente y una voz destemplada provenientes de la sala de baño le indicaron el por qué.

Un atisbo de sonrisa acudió a sus labios pero esta se congeló casi en el acto al escuchar con más atención.

_“…paraíso_  
sentir que sueñas,  
mientras te beso  
y las manos te acaricio.

_Dormir contigo_  
es navegar en una estrella  
hasta el espacio,  
es embriagarme  
con el susurro de tu hablar  
tierno y despacio

_Dormir contigo  
es conocer…”_

Pese a que la canción estaba en español comprendió perfectamente la letra. No fue capaz de continuar escuchando, regresó a su cuarto llevándose el vial consigo. Aparentemente los efectos de la resaca no habían agriado el buen humor del chico que cantaba alegremente lo muy enamorado que estaba.

 

oOo

_“Es solo una canción, una.maldita.canción.muggle, no tiene porqué significar nada”_

Se repitió un par de veces, hasta que las palabras perdieron el sentido.

No se consideraba un hombre que se alterara fácilmente pero ante el moreno nunca pudo reaccionar de manera normal, ni cuando iban al colegio, ni ahora que estaban casados.

No quería pensar mal, pero los acontecimientos recientes hubieran despertado sospechas en un hombre menos suspicaz que él. Lo único que le daba algo de calma era que su espía no había reportado ninguna actividad fuera de lo común. Lo que significaba que no existía ningún romance en ciernes y que los sentimientos de su esposo continuaban en un ámbito meramente platónico. Y, por mucho que le pesara, no podía culparlo por ello.

 

oOo

 

Durante el desayuno era notorio que el moreno estaba de un humor inmejorable, incluso se disculpó por haber llegado _un poco_ pasado de copas la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo ocurrido mas tarde en su cuarto. Era evidente que no recordaba  nada de lo sucedido tras su caída en la alfombra, pues estaba convencido que fueron los elfos quienes lo trasladaron hasta su cuarto y lo pusieron en la cama y él no quiso contradecirlo.

 

ooOooOooOoo

 

A pesar de haber dejado de practicar al salir del colegio, seguía estando íntimamente relacionado con el Quidditch de una u otra forma, por lo que su presencia en los partidos era cosa frecuente, jugara o no su esposo.

En ocasiones extrañaba la adrenalina de la acechanza, cortar el viento hecho uno con la escoba y ser ovacionado por el público al obtener la pelotita dorada tras una dura pelea.

Empero, siempre supo que su lugar estaba tras un escritorio, ocupado de velar y acrecentar la fortuna familiar. Para ello fue educado y de esa manera era feliz.

El partido de ese domingo era trascendental en más de un aspecto, por un lado era considerado por la afición como una final anticipada, (los dos punteros de la liga se enfrentaban en la que prometía ser una lucha sin cuartel).

Por otro, y tal vez gatillado por lo anterior, su ojo comercial había escogido esa ocasión en particular para mostrar por primera vez en público la nueva línea de escobas de carreras de avanzada tecnología que habían venido desarrollando el último año.

Si bien estas no saldrían a la venta hasta el otoño próximo, el encuentro se mostraba propicio para su sutil estrategia publicitaria. Tenía completa confianza en que su esposo hiciera una actuación descollante ese día.

Si debía ser honesto, el moreno era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para vencer aún montando una escoba convencional, pero no consideraba que estuviera aprovechándose de su imagen. Mal que mal, la fábrica de escobas pertenecía a la familia de su esposo.

Prefería no dedicarle mucho tiempo a esos pensamientos que, mas temprano que tarde, lo llevaban al verdadero motivo que tuvo el buscador para unir su vida a la suya.

 

oOo

 

Haciéndole justicia a las expectativas el partido fue bastante excitante. Perks, la buscadora de _Las Arpías_ , no daba tregua al moreno transformándose virtualmente en su sombra. Este por otra parte había desplegado sus mejores acrobacias y alguna que otra que jamás se le había visto, al menos no fuera de los entrenamientos.

Había trascurrido poco más de dos horas de extenuante partido cuando ambos buscadores se lanzaron en picada en pos de la snitch.

Draco Malfoy ajustó sus omniculares, subiendo el zoom al máximo. Era uno de sus secretos inconfesables, jamás renunciaría al placer de ver el rostro de su esposo al momento de alcanzar la victoria. Los negros mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente, culpa del sudor, los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa de satisfacción y esos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas, que lo hacía enamorarse un poco más de él en cada partido.

Pero algo no andaba bien, nada de bien. La snitch había sido avistada cerca de los aros del equipo visitante, bastante lejos de donde ambos buscadores se encontraban. Por un segundo la idea de que Harry hubiera realizado el _Amago de Wroski_ , para despistar a la chica de color, cruzó por su cabeza y no le dio mayor importancia. Sin embargo, su corazón se paralizó al darse cuenta que el moreno parecía haberse desvanecido. Impresión que se corroboró cuando el cuerpo del buscador se separó de la escoba y se desplomó en caída libre, aprontándose a estrellarse contra el piso a gran velocidad.

 

oOo

 

Sin dudarlo se apareció al pie del campo de juego.

Iba contra las reglas de la federación y lo más probable era que el equipo fuera amonestado por su culpa, pero en ese momento el equipo, la liga, el mundo entero le importaba menos que un pimiento.

Alzó su varita, sin dejar de sostener los omniculares con la otra mano, pero un par de fuertes brazos lo sujetaron, inmovilizándolo. Se resistió con desesperación, ¿Acaso esos inútiles no habían visto lo mismo que él? ¡Su esposo iba a morir por culpa de su indolencia!

No supo cómo - estaba tan alterado que no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera esa mancha difusa cayendo vertiginosamente –, pero a escasos metros del suelo apareció una brillante red justo a tiempo para detener la caída.

Posteriormente supo, por el entrenador de _Los Tornados,_ que la red fue conjurada por cuatro aurores volando en escoba. Bien podía haber sido un dragón rosa, lo único que le importaba era que Harry, _su Harry_ , estaba a salvo.

 

oOo

 

Comprendía que lo ocurrido ameritaba un examen acucioso pero habían pasado varias horas y aún no le permitían verlo.

Debió verse realmente angustiado para que Lily se acercara a confortarlo. Que ella dejara de lado su preocupación materna para darle soporte significaba mucho para él.

Para el señor Potter el enlace había sido sólo un buen negocio y lo trataba como uno más de sus socios, en tanto que los amigos de su esposo jamás lo tragaron. Su suegra en cambio siempre lo trató con cordialidad y hasta se atrevería a afirmar que le profesaba algo de cariño.

 

-          No debes preocuparte. – le había dicho, entregándole una taza de tila que había pedido traer a su elfina personal (el café de San Mungo sabía peor que agua de calcetín). – Está hecho de una madera muy dura. Se cayó del manzano que hay en casa muchas veces cuando niño y nada lo hizo escarmentar.

 

Trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa, agradecía las palabras de la bruja, pero no había punto de comparación entre caer de un árbol y una caída de quince metros a esa velocidad. La mera noción de que pudo perderlo para siempre aun le dificultaba respirar con normalidad.

 

oOo

 

Finalmente, siete horas después de que fuera internado, Harry Potter fue dado de alta con una licencia de quince días, recomendación de hacer reposo y una nueva dieta.

Nada de ello le sentó muy bien al mago, ya de por sí enfadado por haber perdido el partido.

Draco se juró que dejaría sus celos de lado, luego del gran susto sólo le importaba el bienestar de su esposo, si a él le hacía feliz soñar con ese amor imposible él continuaría fingiendo ignorancia.

 

oooOoooOoooOooo

 


	4. III

III

 

Al bajar al comedor ese lunes se encontró con que Harry aún no había llegado. Esperó un tiempo prudente antes de comenzar a preocuparse. Conociendo a su esposo por un momento temió que, contraviniendo las órdenes del sanador, se hubiera levantado a hurtadillas e ido al entrenamiento de todas formas.

Maldiciendo internamente regresó a los dormitorios dispuesto a corroborar sus suposiciones, por lo que entró al cuarto del moreno sin anunciarse. Con lo que no contaba era que, efectivamente, el muchacho si estuviera guardando cama. Este, al verlo, se mostró un tanto asustado y guardó rápidamente algo –no alcanzó a ver qué. – bajo las cobijas. Draco trató de ignorar la notoria cara de culpabilidad del chico y su repentino nerviosismo. Se repitió que su esposo estaba sano y a salvo, y que eso era lo único que debía importarle.

El chico se excusó de no haber bajado a desayunar por encontrarse algo cansado.

Se sentía fuera de lugar invadiendo el santuario. Era la tercera vez que entraba en ese lugar en la última semana, algo completamente inédito en todo lo que llevaba de matrimonio.

Con su habitual aplomo le comunicó que enviaría a Dobby con el desayuno que le había recomendado el médico. La voz del chico lo detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-          ¿Podrías…? ¿Me harías un favor?

Se volteó para enfrentar al chico, cuyos dedos jugueteaban frenéticamente con el borde de la sábana.

-          ¿Necesitas algo en especial? Sabes que no puedes salirte de la dieta. – dijo, en tono ligero, tratando de quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, su esposo se veía de verdad muy contrariado. Comenzaba a temer sobre el tenor de la petición.

 

-          ¿Des…? – balbuceó por un momento más, hasta que finalmente pareció vencer sus dudas y le enfrentó la mirada. Había una sonrisa tímida en esos labios que tan pocas veces había podido probar. – No quiero desayunar sólo.

Le sonrió de vuelta, conteniendo los deseos de besarlo y confesarle que, si de él dependiera, no se apartaría de su lado durante los días que restaban de licencia.

Se dijo que tal vez algo en sus actitudes no estaba bien del todo si su esposo se complicaba a tal punto por algo tan nimio.

Debido a su constante lucha contra sus deseos primordiales esta a veces redundaba en que se comportara demasiado frío y distante con el chico. Hizo nota mental de trabajar en ello. Necesitaba encontrar un equilibro entre permitirse ser lo suficientemente afectuoso sin llegar a intimidar a su esposo.

 

oooOooo

 

Fue un desayuno tranquilo. Al parecer la caída _de verdad_ había asustado al chico, al punto de tomarse las palabras de su sanador al pie de la letra, o casi.

Estaban en medio de una cordial charla sobre el nuevo modelo de escobas de carrera, un tema que los apasionaba a ambos, cuando el chico se llevó abruptamente una mano a la boca para, acto seguido hurgar con prisas en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Lo más peculiar de la situación fue que al obtener lo que buscaba (un paquete de galletas saladas) devoró cuatro de ellas sin respirar siquiera. Ello explicaba al menos porqué la colcha estaba regada de diminutas migas. Sin embargo no dejó de llamarle poderosamente la atención esa repentina afición del moreno. Creía conocerle sus hábitos alimenticios y manías. Él no era de los que picaban en medio de una comida, y en todo caso sus golosinas favoritas eran las dulces.

Sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno sobre ese extraño comportamiento y regresó al tema de las escobas.

oooOooo

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación distendida, probablemente debido a que ambos pasaban muy poco tiempo en casa por sus respectivas obligaciones. Disfrutó mucho de ella, de hecho, lo disfrutó tanto que salió para la oficina con casi tres cuartos de hora de retraso. Harry empezaba a disculparse por haberlo retenido cuando él, quizás aun embriagado por el movimiento de esos labios que no había dejado de mirar en todo ese tiempo, lo calló con dos dedos sobre ellos.

-          Desde que empecé a trabajar jamás me he retrasado ni medio minuto. – Harry intentó volver a replicar, pero él no lo dejó. – Como CEO, puedo permitirme el lujo de llegar tarde de vez en cuando para cuidar a mi esposo. ¿No te parece? – agregó, retirando los dedos con delicadeza.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron un pelín vidriosos. La reacción del chico lo perturbó un poco, vio refrendado en ello su percepción de que, quizás, el chico se había acostumbrado a verlo como alguien un tanto desangelado.

-          Me gustaría… ya que vas a estar en cama forzosamente durante dos semanas… - Genial, ahora él también estaba balbuceando. ¿Qué nunca podrían actuar con naturalidad estando a solas? -¿Me dejarías hacerte compañía? Al menos durante un rato. Digo, si no te molesta o tienes…

 

-          ¡No!

 

-          ¿No? – algo, que no sabía que se estaba gestando, se desinfló en su pecho.

 

-          Quiero decir… no me molesta. – respondió, retorciendo el dobladillo de las sabanas nuevamente.

 

-          Perfecto. – Y, ya que esa mañana evidentemente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo controlando sus impulsos, se inclinó hacia el chico, lo tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

 

-          ¿Puedo abusar de tu buena voluntad? – preguntó este, un poquito ruborizado, supuso que por el sorpresivo beso.

 

-          Eso depende, ya sabes que el sanador te prohibió los caramelos de café con leche.

 

-          Eres cruel, no me lo recuerdes. Eran uno de mis favoritos. – dijo, con cara de mortificación. - Pero no se trata de eso. ¿Me traerías la MCN?

 

-          ¿La qué?

 

-          Es una revista. – dijo, pero su mirada esquiva sugirió que ocultaba algo.

 

-          ¿Una revista… _muggle_?

Cuando esos brillantes ojos verdes le sostuvieron la Mirada lo hicieron en una muda súplica

-          Por favor, voy a estar encerrado dos semanas. Con suerte me dejan levantarme para ir al baño, voy a morir de aburrimiento.

Suspiró audiblemente. Detestaba todo lo que oliera a muggle con todo su ser, pero si su esposo convaleciente quería una maldita revista muggle, por las barbas de Merlín que la tendría. No podría negarle nada si lo miraba de esa lánguida manera. Le habría traído un crup de tres colas de habérselo pedido.

 

oooOooo

 

Esa tarde tuvo la precaución de tocar antes de entrar en _el santuario_ , por lo que no vio ningún movimiento sospechoso. Sin embargo, bajo la colcha se adivinaba la inequívoca silueta de un grueso volumen. Ese no fue el único detalle curioso, había muchas mas migas sobre la colcha que esa mañana y ahora se extendían hasta la camisola de su esposo.

-          ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – preguntó, acercando una silla junto a la cama y acomodándose en ella.

 

-          De muerte, no creo poder aguantar otros catorce días amarrado a la cama sin volverme loco. – dijo, mirándolo con avidez. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocupaba la cabeza del chico en ese momento, pero lo haría sufrir un poquito, se lo merecía por haberle mentido.

 

-          Si, es una lástima. Te has perdido un lindo día de otoño. – dijo, con intención. Logrando que el chico refunfuñara. - Creo que ese desmayo es una señal. – el chico palideció violentamente y carraspeó.

 

-          Po-por qué lo dices. ¿El sanador habló contigo?

 

-          No. – apostaría su colección de gemelos a que eso que oyó fue un suspiro de alivio. ¿Acaso había algo que debería haberle dicho?

 

-          ¿Por qué dices que es una señal?

 

-           Estas fumando demasiado, eso es fatal para un deportista, arruina tu capacidad aeróbica. No es de extrañar que te hayas desvanecido en pleno vuelo…

 

-          No tienes que preocuparte más de eso.

Dejó su silla, se sentó en la cama y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Rogando por no estar sobrepasando los límites y que su esposo lo echara a patadas del cuarto.

-          Hice un juramento, ¿recuerdas? “En lo prospero y en lo adverso…”.

 

-          “En salud y enfermedad…”.

 

-          ¿Qué tipo de esposo sería si no me preocupara por tu bienestar? Cuando enfermes, como ahora, siempre estaré a tu lado. Pero preferiría que te cuidaras y no tuvieras que pasar por ello. – el chico le apretó la mano con la suya y se tomó un momento antes de responder.

 

-          Si te dije que no era necesario que te preocuparas es porque no volverá a suceder. Además he dejado de fumar. Desde ayer en la tarde.

 

-          ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes la cigarrera de emergencia escondida en algún rincón? – inquirió con un punto de diversión, alzando una ceja.

 

-          ¡No me atrevería! No después de… después de caerme de la escoba.

 

-          Eso explica el misterio de las galletas saladas. - El chico volvió a palidecer.

 

-          ¿Las ga-galletas? ¿Qué sabes de las galletas? – Preguntó en una voz un tanto chillona, pudo percibir una sutil nota de pánico en ella.

 

-          Generalmente combates la ansiedad con cigarrillos o chocolates, pero como ahora ambos están proscritos los remplazantes por galletas.

 

-          ¡Si, es eso! Las galletas saladas me ayudan a manejar la ansiedad. No me gustan, pero no tengo alternativa. Tampoco me dejan mascar chicle.

Ya no le cabía la menor duda, su esposo le mentía como cosaco y eso le dolía. Pero si el chico no confiaba en él para contarle, lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-          ¿No me trajiste… nada? – preguntó, finalmente, con una de esas sonrisas que lo derretían por dentro.

 

-          Motocicletas…

 

-          Er… supongo que debí decírtelo. – repuso, rascándose la cabeza.

 

-          No sólo me pediste una revista _muggle_ , sino que una revista _muggle_ de esos bichos infernales.

 

-          Es la más importante del Reino Unido.

 

-          ¿Eso debería tranquilizarme? – bufó, moviendo negativamente la cabeza. - Esto es culpa de mi tío. Él te ha metido esas descabelladas ideas en la cabeza.

 

-          De todas las personas pensé que tú si me entenderías, amas volar tanto como yo.

 

-          En una escoba de carreras, un objeto especialmente diseñado para volar y con todas las medidas de seguridad posibles. Y que aun así no sirvieron de mucho al momento de desplomarte en pleno vuelo. – fue consciente de que le estaba hablando golpeado, pero la idea de perderlo de aquella manera tan horrible aún lo aterraba. - No puedo creer que después de eso sigas con la loca idea de encantar ese bicho que compraste.

 

-          ¡No voy a volar en ella! Al menos no en los próximos meses. – agregó a media voz, como si la idea le desagradara pero no tuviera otra alternativa.

 

-          ¿Acaso no te basta con el quidditch?

 

-          Es… una sensación completamente diferente. De alguna manera es… como si me conectara con mis raíces muggles. Me gusta oírla rugir, sentir su motor ronroneando entre mis piernas y el olor a gasolina. Cuando voy por la carretera soy uno más de ellos. Nadie me detiene para pedirme autógrafos o fotografiarse conmigo. Soy un sujeto absolutamente anónimo, un muggle más.

Al ver esos ojos que amaba tanto brillar de una manera que muy pocas veces antes le había visto supo que estaba perdido.

Suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. La sonrisa que obtuvo a cambio fue su mejor recompensa por todas lo que tuvo que recorrer para encontrarla.

-          Pe-pero no entiendo. Creí que estabas enfadado. – preguntó el chico, una vez tuvo la revista en su poder.

 

-          Lo estoy, no me gusta que me mientas. – No lo dijo con dobles intenciones, pero la abrupta expresión de su esposo gritando “culpable” le confirmó que el chico le estaba escondiendo algo, algo gordo y muy grave. Sólo su habilidad para simular que nada sucedía permitió que pudiera continuar como si nada. – Pero no seré yo quien te condene al aburrimiento, supongo que no hay mayor peligro en unas cuantas hojas satinadas.

 

-          ¿Y mi… moto? – preguntó, abrazando la revista como si de un tesoro se tratara.

 

-          Harry, soy tu esposo, no tu dueño. Aunque quisiera, no puedo prohibirte nada, sólo pedirte que te cuides.

 

-          ¿Me acompañarías? Digo, cuando pueda volver a montar en ella.

 

-          No me convencerás de comprarme uno de esos bichos, Harry.

 

-          Lo sé, lo que tenía en mente era más bien que tú fueras mi pasajero. ¡Te compraría un casco y todo!

Supo que se había sonrojado por el súbito calor que experimentó en sus orejas. No sabía mucho de motocicletas, pero alguna vez había visto a dos muggles sobre uno de esos aparatos. La excesiva cercanía entre ellos le había parecido obscena. El hecho que su esposo no tuviera inconveniente en que él se apegara de esa forma a su cuerpo lo perturbó. Sabía que esa imagen mental no le permitiría conciliar el sueño.

-          Si no te da… miedo, claro. – agregó el chico, con picardía.

 

-          ¿Es un desafío, _Potter_?

 

-          Por supuesto que lo es, _Malfoy._

 

-          Sigo pensando que es no es mas que una costosa y antiestética maquina de suicidios.

 

-          Hey, yo te protegeré. ¿Qué tipo de esposo sería si no lo hiciera? – dijo, parafraseándolo. Provocándole una leve sonrisa.

 

-          Te dejo para que leas tu revista en paz. Sólo no te duermas muy tarde.

 

-          No, mamá.

 

oooOooo

 

Tras el tiempo pasado acompañando a su esposo estaba completamente seguro que el chico ocultaba algo y eso lo desquiciaba.

Apenas se levantaba se iba al cuarto contiguo donde el chico siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Los primeros días habían sido un poco tirantes y las conversaciones no pasaban más allá de los mismos temas protocolares que se desarrollaban siempre entre ellos: un update sobre la marcha de los negocios familiares y la liga de quidditch, luego se fueron relajando un poco y acabaron riendo sobre anécdotas del colegio y cotilleos familiares (era lo que tenía estar emparentado con los Blacks, nunca te aburrías).

-          … y ella le dijo que hasta que no comportara como un hombre dormiría en la cocina, con los elfos. - Dijo, entre una carcajada compartida.

 

-          Por Merlín, tu tía Bella es de temer. No me gustaría cruzarme algún día en su camino.

 

-          Padre suele decir que se casó con la única cuerda de las tres. – y agregó en tono conspirativo. – Pero nunca se ha atrevido a decirlo en frente de mi madre.

 

-          A mí me parece que Andrómeda es una mujer muy agradable, deberías conocerla.

 

-          No estaría bien que desafiara a la abuela Druella. Tía Andrómeda dejó de ser una Black al momento de casarse con ese hombre.

 

-          Draco, tienes veintitrés años, es tiempo que pienses por ti mismo. El único “delito” – el chico dibujó unas comillas en el aire.- que cometió Andrómeda fue enamorarse.

A punto estuvo de agregar “de un muggleborn” como si eso zanjara el asunto, pero recordó que su propia suegra tenía dicho status de sangre y se abstuvo. Además, era muy consciente que no tenía autoridad moral para criticar los actos de una persona enamorada. Por lo que desvió sutilmente el tema hacía otros derroteros.

 

oooOooo

 

Era viernes, el primero del mes para ser más precisos. Un día que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados desde su enlace.

Pero esa noche no hubo teatro, ni ópera, ni cena en un restaurante de moda y desde luego, no habría _eso._

Al llegar a casa esa tarde se abstuvo de su visita al _santuario._ Se encerró en su estudio revisando algunos documentos hasta las diez y luego se fue a acostar.

Pasó casi media hora intentando leer el mismo párrafo, pero le fue imposible concentrarse. Sus pensamientos volaban al cuarto contiguo. Esa noche constituía su condena personal y nada cambiaba eso.

Apretó los parpados rogando a Merlín por liberación. En eso estaba cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

 

oooOooo

 

-          Deberías estar acostado. – dijo, con el corazón en un puño. El chico se veía incómodo, pero igual había acudido a su puerta.

 

-          Es viernes y… no viniste.

 

-          Necesitas descansar.

 

-          No me he movido de esa cama en toda la semana, a mí me parece que eso es suficiente descanso.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          Draco, quiero que sepas que a mí… que yo… - balbuceó, aparentemente abochornado. - yo también quiero que tengamos un bebé. No me gustaría que dejáramos de intentarlo este mes sólo porque debo guardar reposo.

 

-          ¿Estás seguro?

 

-          Completamente. – dijo y, como para remarcar sus dichos, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo lentamente a su dormitorio.

 

 

 

 

Continuará…

 

 

 


	5. IV

A sus veintitrés años, Draco Malfoy no sólo era uno de los magos más ricos y exitosos del reino, sino que uno de los más deseados también. Como se encargaban de recordar de tanto en tanto las revistas de cotilleos, incluyéndolo majaderamente en sus rankings de “ _Los magos más elegantes del reino”, “Los mejor vestidos”, “Los diez magos más sexys”_ y el más incomprensible de todos: _“La sonrisa más seductora”._ Lo que no dejaba de hacerle gracia, pues él rara vez sonreía en público.

Todo esto pese a que el nunca dio pie a ello, sus entrevistas eran escasas y únicamente a medios especializados en economía y finanzas. Empero, los seudo periodistas de “ _espectáculos_ ” se las arreglaban para conseguir fotos suyas subrepticiamente. El fervor llegó a su punto más álgido en febrero de ese año, en que una conocida publicación para adolescentes había puesto sobre la mesa quinientos galleons por una foto suya – real, pues montajes circulaban varios por ahí. – sin camisa. El pozo ya bordeaba los mil galleons y ni siquiera una amenaza de demanda por hostigamiento de parte del equipo legal del Consorcio Malfoy había logrado desanimar a los paparazzis.

Sí, se sabe atractivo y que, si lo deseara, bastaría chasquear los dedos para tener un ramillete de guapos magos a sus pies, dispuestos a complacer sus más peculiares fantasías.

No han sido pocos los ofrecimientos de ese estilo que ha recibido en el último tiempo y, si ha de ser honesto, en más de una ocasión la idea de acceder a alguna de esas tentadoras propuestas ha pasado por su cabeza. Dispone de un lugar que serviría apropiadamente a ese propósito e incluso conoce los hechizos necesarios para asegurar discreción y anonimato.

Es un mago joven con necesidades que su esposo está lejos de satisfacer, más aun, sabe cómo funcionan los matrimonios por conveniencia, como el suyo. Su propio padre tuvo una amante por mucho tiempo y llegó al extremo de presentársela.

Pero también sabe que no lo hará. Que por mucho que necesite un desahogo - hundirse en un cuerpo cálido que lo acoja con deseo y ansia, en lugar de resignación. - no traicionará sus votos.

Draco Malfoy está dañado de forma irreversible. Hace mucho que, desoyendo los consejos de su padre, se enamoró como un estúpido de Harry Potter, aún sabiendo que él nunca iba a  corresponderle, al menos no en la forma que le gustaría. Por eso propuso ese absurdo acuerdo en su noche de bodas, porque se auto convenció que su amistad y sexo reproductivo una vez al mes era mejor que nada.

 

oooOooo

 

Esa noche fue diferente a todas las anteriores, en las cuales se torturaba sintiéndose poco menos que un violador que tomaba el cuerpo de su esposo a la fuerza y contra su voluntad. En sus casi tres años de matrimonio jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que si el chico lo aceptaba en su cama era porque realmente deseaba formar una familia con él.

Quizás porque todavía tenía muy presente en su memoria aquella primera noche en que estuvieron juntos, la reticencia de su reciente esposo a consumar el enlace y la manera en que este reaccionó ante su sugerencia de fantasear con alguien que realmente le gustara.

Y allí estaba, en esa habitación que se le había hecho bastante familiar durante la última semana. En medio del siempre tenso ritual de desnudarse, en silencio y con la cama de su esposo entre ellos. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa cuando este pareció liarse con su camisón. Dejó su bata pulcramente doblada sobre el canapé y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el chico continuaba forcejeando por desvestirse dudó un momento si era prudente acercarse, luego se reprendió por hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, rodeó el dosel y cogió los bajos de la prenda en sus manos.

-          Te ayudaré con esto. – dijo, deslizando la prenda nuevamente sobre el delgado cuerpo del moreno.

No le sorprendió que, en cuanto el rostro de su esposo quedó al descubierto nuevamente, estuviera un tanto sonrojado. El dinámico y extrovertido buscador siempre se comportaba con bastante timidez y algo de torpeza en esa situación. Algo que antes le había complicado pero que ahora, luego de la balbuceante confesión, le pareció sumamente adorable.

Se mordió el labio, agradeciendo la formación entregada por su padre, merced a la cual jamás dejaba entrever sus emociones.

-          Creo que esto era el problema. – agregó, con liviandad mientras aflojaba la cinta que ataba el cuello del camisón. - ¿Es nuevo?

 

-          Si, ehmm… lo compré en Lyon.

 

-          Es muy bonito.

 

-          Gracias.

El mes anterior el chico había viajado a Francia para jugar un amistoso con los _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_. Esos tres días la mansión se había sentido sombría y silenciosa, si bien no era la primera vez que su esposo se ausentaba por motivos de trabajo, eran precisamente esos los momentos en que notaba hasta qué punto el chico iluminaba su vida, pese a que se sólo lo veía algunas horas cada día.

En vista que ya no existía ninguna barrera (al menos física) entre ellos tuvo el atrevimiento de ayudarle a quitarse el camisón que, sin ningún nudo que entorpeciera su paso, salió sin dificultad esta vez.

Quiso peinar ese pelo oscuro que había quedado cómicamente levantado, pero su osadía no llegaba a tanto. Simplemente se apartó para dejar el camisón junto a su bata, le iba a indicar que se recostara y aguardara por él, como acostumbraban, cuando las manos de su esposo se hicieron con los botones de su pijama.

Se notaba que el chico estaba un tanto nervioso, no obstante ello, no cejó en su intento hasta que el último de los obstáculos fue apartado y le retiró la camisa con manos temblorosas.

Su excitación lo traicionó por un segundo y no pudo reprimir un suave jadeo ante el contacto de esas manos con su piel.

A pesar de haber tenido intimidad con su esposo en treinta cuatro ocasiones (se consideraba patético por llevar la cuenta) se le antojó que ese era el gesto más erótico que habían compartido.

Esas manos toscas, merced al continuo uso de la escoba de carreras, fueron luego por sus pantalones, quitándoselos en un movimiento fluido.

Un tanto desconcertado ante el comportamiento inusualmente osado del chico, no supo que pensar, salvo que era su forma de demostrarle cuán comprometido estaba con el proyecto de tener un bebé.

La idea de algún día tener un hijo con él, un pequeño Malfoy de cabellos negrísimos y ojos verdes, encendió una llamita de júbilo en su pecho.

Apenas cuando su esposo le preguntó el motivo de su radiante sonrisa fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía. Pudo haber mentido, había miles de salidas sencillas para ello, pero el momento era tan especial que no quiso arruinarlo con algo como: “ _Sólo recordaba un chiste sobre un calamar y un tritón que me contaron en la oficina_ ”.

De manera que lo miró a los ojos y le confesó que el día que en que fueran padres él sería el hombre más feliz de los dos reinos.

Y, continuando con el tópico de esa noche en que todo salió de lo común, el chico lo estrechó en sus brazos y con la voz algo quebrada respondió que él también.

 

oooOooo

 

-          No puedo. – dijo, de rodillas en la cama, observando la gloriosa desnudez del chico.

 

-          Draco, tienes veintitrés años, te faltan por lo menos sesenta para comenzar con las disfunciones eréctiles. – respondió su esposo, en son de chanza.

 

-          Bufón. – replicó, al menos el chico se lo había tomado a la broma. – quiero decir que no quiero aplastarte, aún estás muy débil después de la caída.

 

-          En primer lugar el sanador Monroe es un exagerado. Me caí pero no me estrellé contra el suelo. Me dio la licencia porque acumulaba algo de agotamiento, que fue el motivo por el que me desmayé en primer lugar. Y por último: estaré delgado, pero no soy ningún debilucho.

Pues sí, su chico sería un encanto, pero en lo protestón nadie le ganaba.

-          Aun así, preferiría no arriesgarte.

 

-          ¿Todo este problema es porque no quieres estar arriba verdad?

 

-          Sí. Porque sería un riesgo innecesario y aun estás convaleciente.

 

-          De acuerdo entonces yo iré arriba. – dijo el chico, con resolución, recién ante su ceja arqueada éste pareció darse cuenta de lo que había sugerido y se apresuró a explicar. – Quiero decir… que yo me pondré sobre ti no que…

 

-          Está bien, no es necesario que hiperventiles. Capté la idea.

 

-          ¡Yo no estaba…! – el chico lo miró con rencor, pero al final igual sonrió. - Idiota.

Se acomodó de espaldas sobre la cama, tratando de calmar la anticipación de tenerlo montado sobre sus caderas.

-          Er… Draco. – dijo el chico, rascándose la nuca, sin hacer el menor ademán de levantarse de la cama. - aun no estoy lo suficiente… ehmm… tú sabes. – Draco consideró que el tono rosa que pintaba sus mejillas combinaba a la perfección con su encantadora torpeza en el plano sexual.

 

-          Está bien, yo me encargo. – agregó, pensando que esta vez sí disfrutaría sin remordimientos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Puso una mano en su cintura, lo atrajo hasta él y lo besó de esa manera lenta y cuidadosa en que acostumbraba. No porque le gustara particularmente, si de él dependiera lo haría de forma profunda y apasionada, mordiendo esos labios rojos que tanto lo atraían y deteniéndose sólo cuando la necesidad imperiosa de respirar lo obligara. Pero no quería tentar a la suerte, que su esposo compartiera su deseo de formar una familia no quitaba el hecho innegable de que estaba enamorado de otro. Forzar un beso más intenso era arriesgarse a un rechazo.

Aun dolía el recuerdo de ese beso, aquél que el chico le dio la noche de su borrachera, cuando lo confundió con ese mago al que, pese a no conocer ni su nombre, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lentamente bajó su mano, rozando apenas el muslo antes de desviarla hacia adelante y estimular su polla. Esa era una de las pocas caricias íntimas que se permitía.

De alguna forma sentía que la noche de bodas había fijado los parámetros sobre que se podía hacer y que no en la cama. En todo ese tiempo no se había atrevido a intentar nada nuevo por el siempre presente temor a una reacción adversa por parte de su esposo. Y este parecía conforme con ese acuerdo.

La dureza del chico pronto alcanzó su máxima extensión, lo que le dio la pauta de que debería estar lo suficientemente dilatado para comenzar.

-          Harry… - dijo, no deseando abandonar esos labios. – ya es hora.

 

-          O. K. Acuéstate.

Obedeció, pensando con algo de diversión en que el lado mandón de su esposo disfrutaría mucho eso. Pero cuando el chico se montó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas luciendo su miembro completamente erguido se olvidó de todo lo demás.

El rubor todavía no abandonaba las mejillas de su esposo que tuvo algunas dificultades al principio, por lo que debió ayudarlo conduciendo su erección hasta su lubricado interior.

Tener a su esposo sobre él y poder admirarlo impunemente mientras se deslizaba lentamente sobre su polla o al arquear su espalda, extasiado al primer contacto con su próstata, fue algo que solo vislumbró en sus fantasías pero que jamás imaginó realizar.

Pero era real, el chico estaba sobre él, cabalgándolo en todo su esplendor, con el torso brillante por las gotitas de sudor y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos producto de los gemidos que iban in crecendo en la medida que se el placer se intensificaba.

Perdido en sus propias sensaciones no se dio plena cuenta de que había descuidado a su esposo hasta que este llevó una de sus manos a su goteante dureza. Se reprendió internamente por ello, tomando la muñeca del chico la llevó hasta su pecho para encargarse de estimularlo debidamente, obteniendo en retribución una pequeña sonrisa.

En ningún momento pudo quitar su otra mano de ese trasero al cual nunca antes se había atrevido a tocar con tanto descaro y que se meneaba frenéticamente marcando el ritmo de las embestidas, ese simple movimiento ondulante lo estaba enloqueciendo de deseo.

 

El conocido jalón en sus bolas fue indicativo de que el final estaba cerca y él no deseaba que llegara, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse eternamente unido a su amor en esa sinuosa danza.

Lentamente el chico fue inclinándose hacía él, deslizando sus manos sobre su pecho en busca de apoyo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros suyo.

Ese hermoso rostro estaba completamente colorado por la excitación, esos jadeos eran interrumpidos únicamente por eróticos quejidos que obligaban a su esposo a cerrar los ojos.

A punto de llegar buscó esos dulces labios que se plegaron de inmediato a su beso. En el momento cúlmine, se encontraba tan pletórico de gozo que tuvo que contenerse para no cometer una locura y murmurar algo absolutamente inapropiado.

 

oooOoo

 

Ya vestido para regresar a su habitación cogió el camisón para que su esposo no tuviera que ir por él, pero al tendérselo se encontró con algo que aguó la agradable sensación que lo había acompañado toda esa noche.

El chico tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Bajó la mirada con culpabilidad. Cabía la posibilidad que, pese a medir su entusiasmo en todo momento, lo hubiera lastimado de alguna forma. Se reprendió nuevamente por ceder a sus deseos y anteponerlos al bienestar de su - aún convaleciente -  esposo.

-          Harry. Yo… - dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama aun deshecha. - ¿Te hice daño?

 

-          No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió el chico, tomando la prenda de sus manos y pasando la abertura por sobre su cabeza.

 

-          No me engañas. ¿Y esas lágrimas?

 

-          ¿Esto? – dijo, secándoselas bruscamente con el dorso de la mano. – No es nada, son las… malditas pociones, me dan mucha somnolencia y me hacen lagrimear si me quedo despierto pasada la hora.

 

-          Harry…

 

-          Estoy bien, Draco, en serio. No te preocupes que no has incumplido tus deberes de cuidado. Ahora vete, si no me duermo ahora mismo tendré un horrible dolor de cabeza. – abrió la boca para replicar pero el chico lo atajó con una sonrisa. – Largo he dicho.

 

Se obligó a creerle, lo arropó con las mantas y le dio un suave beso en su coronilla antes de marcharse.

 

oooOooo

 

Pese a lo asegurado en un primer momento por el sanador su esposo no regresó a las prácticas al finalizar los quince días de reposo y, aunque ahora estaba autorizado a levantarse y salir de casa con supervisión, no había una fecha cierta de cuando sería dado de alta.

Detalle que no dejaba de preocuparle porque, pese a que el buscador intentara restarle importancia, este se veía cansado, ojeroso y costaba horrores sacarlo de la cama por las mañanas. Eso lo sabía de primera mano debido a que muchos días, al no encontrarle en el desayunador, él mismo iba a por él y debía recurrir a tácticas no muy ortodoxas para obligarlo a levantarse.

Por otro lado esa insana obsesión por las galletas saladas no había amainado, muy por el contrario, un día descubrió por accidente (porque los Malfoys no husmean, mucho menos a sus parejas) que el chico llevaba un paquete entero en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Lo más sorprendente de todo el asunto era que el chico había cumplido su palabra y realmente no se había vuelto a acercar a “ese bicho infernal”. En algún lugar de su corazón abrigaba la secreta esperanza de que hubiera recapacitado y abandonado aquél hobby tan irracional. Sin embargo la esperanza se desvaneció prontamente una tarde de martes al entrar a la sala y encontrar al moreno leyendo con avidez su consabida revista de motocicletas.

La impresión de que su esposo le ocultaba algo no hizo sino acrecentarse con el transcurso de los días. El chico era un pésimo mentiroso, desviaba la mirada y le sudaban las manos y  a todo eso se sumaba ese misterioso libro.  – porque tenía la plena certeza que lo que había escondido bajo sus sábanas era un libro. – A diferencia de él su esposo no era un aficionado a la literatura. Su única lectura consistía en revistas de quidditch, algunos artículos de “El Profeta” y la famosa MCN. El hecho que súbitamente le hubiera nacido la inquietud literaria despertaba sus suspicacias. La idea de que el libro fuera un regalo de ese mago desconocido por quien su esposo suspiraba lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. En más de una ocasión tuvo que recordarse que había prometido a los hados que mantendría sus celos a raya.

 

oooOooo

 

Si a las preocupaciones maritales le sumamos el stress laboral no es de extrañar que la fecha de su aniversario se le hubiera venido encima como un lethifold. Por fortuna su secretaria valía su peso en galleons.

Sophie era una joya, eficiente, discreta y con una lealtad a prueba de crucios. Sin embargo, así como conocía el punto débil de su jefe, Draco Malfoy estaba al tanto del suyo, que no era otro que un excesivo romanticismo. Algo que a los ojos del empresario constituía un gran defecto, en especial en el frío ámbito de los negocios. Pero, ya lo hemos dicho, la bruja era la eficiencia personalizada y no dejaba que ese particular detalle de su personalidad permeara en su labor en el Consorcio Malfoy… salvo en ciertas ocasiones.

El aniversario Malfoy-Potter era una de ellas.

Desde finales de octubre había una reservación (con un alias, desde luego) en el _Bistrot de Venise_ y un exquisito reloj de plata con treinta y siete esmeraldas incrustadas permanecía a buen recaudo en la bóveda Malfoy en Gringotts.

El rubio quedó gratamente complacido con la elección de la bruja, solo hubo un par de inconvenientes:

Debido al aún incierto estado de salud del moreno Transportarse estaba fuera de discusión, lo que obligó a tomar medidas extremas: Por un lado debió cancelar todos sus compromisos para el martes veinticuatro y miércoles veinticinco, por otra parte el rubio ordenó al caballerizo de Malfoy´s Manor que preparara los pegasos y el carruaje para un viaje interoceánico..

El segundo inconveniente fue un tanto más engorroso de solucionar:

La bruja había exigido encarecidamente el “ _menú romántico”_ , que consistía entre otras cosas en una mesa privada con vista al canal, una rosa roja para Harry y de postre una tarta en forma de corazón de un encendido tono escarlata. El rubio consideró que lo primero era apropiado y que podía manejar lo segundo pero que lo último sería algo embarazoso para una pareja que no estaba enamorada, (Al menos uno de los dos no lo está, se dijo con desazón, arrojando el folleto del _bistrót_  sobre su escritorio).

Tomó varios días de negociaciones via lechuza con el _Maître d’hotel_ pero finalmente Sophie consiguió cambiar el platillo de la discordia por una ensalada de frutas. Algo que había escandalizado al mago, que insistía en que el _tiramisú_ que preparaban era realmente un manjar de los dioses.

 

oooOooo

 

Hubiera deseado que el destino permaneciera siendo un misterio hasta el momento de arribar, (algo que habría sido bastante sencillo de haberse mantenido los planes iniciales de viajar via traslador) pero el carruaje era persé lo bastante ostentoso como para provocar las preguntas de alguien menos curioso que su esposo, que no se contentó con su escueto: “es una sorpresa”.

Tomó nota mental de encargarse que su secretaría recibiera una apropiada gratificación cuando el chico comentó de pasada que estaría encantado de volver a la ciudad de los canales. Ya que no había regresado a ella desde que fue con su familia durante las vacaciones de sexto año.

El chico no sólo era de naturaleza curiosa, sino también inquieta. Tanto que en ocasiones el rubio había llegado a pensar que su destreza atrapando la snitch se debía a que, al igual que la pelotita alada, no se podía aguantar mucho rato en calma. Por ello, el que se removiera constantemente en el asiento como si trajera una doxy metida en el pantalón le pasó casi desapercibido, lo que si comenzaba a convertirse en un hábito molesto era la afición de su esposo por las condenadas galletas saladas. Más aun aquella compulsiva forma de comerlas, como si el objetivo fuera acabar con sus existencias en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Se dijo que, de continuar con esa dinámica, la gran ingesta de galletas sumadas a la falta de ejercicio daría como resultado que pronto su esposo perdería su deseable figura.

Tal vez si él tuviera una prominente panza, como Fudge, yo no tendría que lidiar con los constantes deseos de hacerle el amor frente a la chimenea o sobre la mesa de mi estudio. – pensó, con un punto de humor negro.

Aproximadamente a la altura de Amiens el chico fue vencido por el sueño, regalándole una visión con la que el rubio escasamente se podía deleitar.

Esos eran los momentos en los que deseaba tener una parte del cacareado valor Gryffindor y luchar por el amor del chico. Pero él no era un león sino una calculadora serpiente y las serpientes no hacen movimiento alguno si arriesgan más de lo que podrían ganar y si había algo que no podría soportar sería que aquellos labios que lo volvían loco se curvaran en una mueca de desprecio.

Por un segundo tuvo la descabellada idea de culpar a Lucius de su frustración. Su padre le había inculcado desde niño que podía tener el mundo a sus pies con sólo desearlo. Únicamente olvidó agregar que hay cosas que no se pueden conseguir con una bóveda repleta de galleons o un antiquísimo linaje.

Se pasó al asiento de enfrente y se sentó junto a él cuidando de apoyar la cabeza azabache en su hombro, con la intención de despertarlo para que apreciara el paisaje pues faltaba unos diez minutos para el aterrizaje. Pero esa boca entreabierta, que provocaba un ligero ronquido, lo atraía como un imán irresistible. Su esposo dormía como un tronco, tanto que podría robarle un beso impunemente y él nunca se enteraría. Sin embargo el mayor acercamiento del que fue capaz consistió en un fugaz roce de labios en su frente, se maldijo internamente por ser tan pusilánime mientras le daba palmaditas en la mejilla para que espabilara.

 oooOooo

 

Draco acostumbraba tomar del brazo a su esposo cada vez que salían (a Hogsmeade, al callejón Diagon o en sus ocasionales incursiones al mundo muggle) y lo disfrutaba mucho. Le gustaba porque le hacía sentir que Harry era suyo, que había cierta complicidad entre ellos. Por lo que al bajar ambos del carruaje su mano se fue por acto reflejo al brazo del chico. No fue hasta un par de pasos más allá - en que él le dirigió una rápida mirada - que reaccionó.

-          Lo siento, es la fuerza de la costumbre. – se excusó, soltando el agarre, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Sintió un regusto amargo al recordar con desazón que eso que él daba por sentado en realidad era solo una ilusión. Que el chico se plegaba a ello únicamente por la necesidad de proyectar la imagen de familia feliz que estaba tácitamente implícita en el acuerdo matrimonial. Pero ya no estaban en la Gran Bretaña, ni había reporteros sedientos de chismes siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, por lo que no había motivo para cuidar las apariencias.

Pero Harry lo miró con esa calidez capaz de derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones.

-          No hay problema, yo también me he acostumbrado. Si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco. – dijo, sonriéndole de esa forma que provocaba un hormigueo bajo su piel.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y lo cogió del brazo con resolución, agradeciendo a Salazar Slytherin ser todo un experto cuando se trataba de ocultar la cara de estúpido enamorado.

 

Como arribaron un par de horas antes del ocaso, tuvieron algo de tiempo para pasear calmadamente por el _Ponte di Rialto_ y la _Piazza di San Marco_ , que en esa época del año no era visitada por muchos turistas.

Al ponerse el sol – y con la excusa de que los _vaporretto_ no estaban a la altura de un Malfoy – invitó a Harry a dar un paseo en góndola.

Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a esa propuesta, en rigor desde que había tomado conocimiento que visitarían el lugar.

Al ser una actividad propia de turistas (de los turistas que podían darse el lujo de pagar su elevado precio) no tenía nada de extraño que dos amigos (que era cómo su esposo lo veía) contrataran una, sin embargo estaba el detalle no menor que esa era la hora escogida por las parejas de enamorados.

Tras analizarlo desde todos los puntos de vista finalmente había desechado los inconvenientes y cautelas, asegurándose que lo peor que podía pasar era que él declinara y todo quedara por la paz.

Lo que no esperaba era esa expresión de pánico que su esposo no alcanzó a ocultar.

-          Pensándolo mejor, el Bistrot está a pocas calles, - dijo, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. - podemos irnos camina…

 

-          ¡No! Digo… venir a Venecia y no pasear en góndola es un despropósito. Además, el sanador Monroe dijo que me vendría bien distraerme un poco.

Su esposo se veía nervioso y el hecho que desviara la mirada no lo hizo sentir mejor. Inhaló profundamente y lo sostuvo de sus brazos, con suavidad.

-          Harry. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Se sintió aún peor cuando esos ojos verdes lo enfrentaron por fin, el chico tenía la misma mirada acuosa que unas semanas atrás.

-          Pero yo si quiero, de verdad. – y agregó, tomando su mano jalando de él hacia el embarcadero. – vamos o llegaremos cuando haya anochecido.

 

oooOooo

 

Pese a los inconvenientes iniciales el paseo fue agradable.

Harry estaba fascinado con las historias que el gondolero les iba relatando y preguntaba con esa curiosidad de niño pequeño que a veces sacaba de quicio a Draco, pero el sujeto conocía muy bien su oficio y satisfacía cada una de sus dudas ampliamente. Draco tuvo que concederle mérito al hombrecito pues, pese a que él se ufana de conocer a fondo la historia europea, había detalles y anécdotas que incluso él ignoraba.

 

Aunque cuando el chico sacó sus condenadas galletas por enésima vez ese día estuvo a punto de empujarlo al agua, por fortuna para su esposo el paseo terminó poco después.

 

oooOooo

 

La última vez que Draco había hablado italiano había sido el día de su boda, cuando intercambió un par de frases de cortesía con Piero Zabini, por lo que durante toda la tarde había aprovechado para practicar el idioma, un tanto oxidado por la falta de uso.

Por desgracia para él Angelo - el Maitre d´hotel del restaurante - era algo terco e, ignorando sus protestas, insistió en atenderlos íntegramente en inglés.

Pese al impasse el rubio no pudo dejar de notar que el acento mediterráneo del hombre era sumamente sexy y eso lo perturbó un poco, no es el tipo de pensamientos que un esposo debe tener el día de su aniversario.

Por fortuna para su conciencia Harry pareció no darse cuenta de sus divagaciones, estaba demasiado abstraído en la contemplación de su rosa, de hecho sonreía.

-          Dale las gracias de mi parte a Sophie. – dijo el chico, sin levantar la mirada de la flor, acariciando con el pulgar uno de los pétalos del hermoso botón.

Se preguntó qué lo habría delatado y, como todo aquél que es pillado en falta, negó rotundamente.

-          Draco, sé perfectamente que tú jamás habrías ordenado una rosa, al menos no ésta en especial. – incomprensiblemente el chico parecía bastante divertido con el hecho. Él negó nuevamente hasta que su esposo le pasó la rosa y ya no pudo mantener la mentira.

 

-          Voy a matarla, estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito.

 

-          Es un bonito detalle, es más creo que la colocaré en mi mesita. Neville debe conocer algún conjuro para preservarla.

Draco le regresó la flor a su esposo, quien la depositó con devoción en el florero de cristal que apareció en medio de la mesa.

Se preguntó cómo es que acabó enamorándose de un chico tan extraño. Un mago que pertenecía a dos de las más familias más ricas del reino (y probablemente de toda Europa) y sin embargo se entusiasmaba con una simple flor con el emblema de su casa estampado en uno de sus pétalos.

La cena fue tranquila, por decirlo de manera amable. Primero el sommellier puso mala cara cuando Harry explicó que, por su estado de salud, prefería una jarra de agua mineral y luego su esposo permaneció abstraído el resto de la velada, comiendo mecánicamente, sin dirigirle la palabra ni alzar su mirada del plato una sola vez.

Para la hora de los postres el chico no parecía disfrutarlo, sólo se dedicó a juguetear con los cubitos de fruta formando pequeñas torres que luego desarmaba con el tenedor.

-          Puedes dejarlo.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          El postre, si no te apetece puedes dejarlo.

Iba a agregar que eso sucedía cuando intentabas ingerir tu peso en galletas, pero el otro mago parecía ausente y preocupado.

Estimó que tal vez su obsequio podría animarlo, sin embargo sólo obtuvo una mueca forzada que dedujo debió ser su mejor intento de sonrisa.

Suspiró rogando paciencia a Merlín y Morgana, la actitud apática de su esposo comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Esa tarde, mientras paseaban en público éste parecía estar bien y hasta cierto punto contento. Se dijo que era evidente que lo que molestaba al moreno no era el lugar, sino estar a solas con él. Que seguramente preferiría estar cenando con ese sujeto.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que venía acumulando durante todo ese tiempo. Después de todo no tenía autoridad para reclamarle nada, ellos no eran una pareja verdadera.

Ese pensamiento dolió.

Un ligero carraspeo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

-          Tu regalo. – dijo el chico, deslizando un sobre con el membrete de San Mungo hacía él. Lo más enervante era que seguía sin mirarlo.

El lacre estaba roto, tuvo un segundo de pánico. ¿Acaso la enfermedad de su esposo era más grave de lo que le había asegurado y era su macabra forma de hacérselo saber? Sus siguientes palabras confirmaron sus sospechas.

-          Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero esperaba el momento apropiado.

El pergamino en su mano contenía una grilla con un montón de códigos que él no comprendióa. Pero uno llamó su atención por estar encerrado en una línea de tinta roja.

 

 **“hCG** **50–500 UI/L** ”*

 

Rápidamente su enfado se trocó por genuina preocupación.

-          ¿E-estás bien?

 

-          Descontando las mañanas, en que me siento fatal. Si, ambos estamos bien. - Harry, que por fin lo miraba, tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Durante el momento que tardó en procesar la información su corazón latió el doble de rápido. ¿Había dicho ambos?

-          ¿Ambos? ¿Quieres decir que…?

 

-          Cumplo nueve semanas este viernes.

Se quedó pegado a la silla, paralizado por la emoción. No estaba preparado sicológicamente para ello, no todavía. Ignoraba como debía comportarse, nadie lo había instruido sobre el protocolo a seguir en tal situación. Pero el chico tomó la iniciativa poniéndose de pie, en un claro gesto de que esperaba más que una felicitación de su parte. Algo había oído alguna vez que la gente se ponía un tanto melosa durante el embarazo.

Lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo, sobando su espalda y acariciando su cabello, mientras no cesaba de repetirle al oído lo feliz que estaba. De hecho, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera pasó por su mente la idea de que su esposo se podría sentir incómodo con esa demostración de afecto.

De pronto reaccionó y lo apartó bruscamente.

-          Lo siento, no quise aplastarlo. – dijo, atreviéndose a rosar el abdomen de su esposo con dos dedos.

 

-          Está bien, es muy pequeño, no me sale panza todavía. – y agregó, acariciando su vientre con cariño. - Aunque este bribón se hace notar de otras formas, tengo náuseas todo el día.

 

-          ¿Todo el día? Pero jamás te he visto…

 

-          Eso es porque tengo un pequeño truco. – acto seguido sacó una de las, a esas alturas, odiadas, galletas saladas.

 

-          No entiendo. ¿Qué tienen que ver las galletas?

 

-          Ignoro el porqué, pero de alguna forma contrarrestan las náuseas.

 

-          No lo sabía.

 

-          Ni yo, nadie te explica ni media palabra sobre cómo es el embarazo. De no ser por el libro todavía estaría de rodillas sobre el inodoro.

 

-          ¿Libro, cuál libro? – algo en su mente hizo “tilt”.

 

-          Tuve que encargar un libro a Flourish and Bloots. Si le pedía ayuda a mamá todo el reino se habría enterado en menos de lo que tardas en decir “Snitch”. Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Casi tuve que extorsionar a Monroe para que no te lo dijera ese mismo día.

 

-          ¿Qué día?

 

-          ¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?

 

-          ¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia completa, desde el principio y me ahorras preguntar cada cinco segundos? – al instante siguiente se amonestó por su brusquedad, el chico parecía a punto de llorar. – lo siento, no fue mi…

 

-          Está bien, no es tu culpa, son las malditas hormonas. – repuso, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Parezco un grifo la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

Quiso decir que parecía adorable, pero como siempre lo guardó para sí.

Draco se sintió como un completo estúpido, a medida que su esposo relataba lo sucedido todo cobraba sentido. Las señales estuvieron bajo sus narices todo el tiempo pero él se había negado a verlas, todo por sus celos desmedidos y, por qué no decirlo, su gran inseguridad.

-          Espera… ¿Significa que ya estabas embarazado cuando te emborrachaste?

 

-          Sí, no me lo recuerdes, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por eso. Pero te juro que yo ni siquiera sospechaba… de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera hecho, ni me hubiera subido a la escoba. El de ese domingo fue mi primer desvanecimiento.

 

Había una sola cosa que no acababa de encajarle…

Si Harry supo durante todo ese tiempo que estaba encinta… ¿Por qué insistió tanto en pasar la noche con él?

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La prueba de gonadotropina coriónica humana (hCG, por sus siglas en inglés) se realiza para medir la cantidad de hormona hCG que hay en la sangre o en la orina a fin de ver si una mujer está embarazada. (Preferí mantener ese detalle, pese a que el embarazado en este caso es un hombre).  
> 5–500 UI/L corresponde al valor de una mujer embarazada alrededor de 4 semanas después del último periodo. Harry no tiene periodo, por lo que tuve que hacer un cálculo estimativo.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capi, quería develar el misterio del comportamiento de Harry de una vez (ok, para muchas no era misterio, pero para Draco sí).
> 
>  
> 
> Harry tiene ask. Si desean hacerle alguna pregunta con respecto al fic, pasense por aquí http://ask.fm/HarryPotterMalfoy
> 
>  
> 
> Bxs y gracias por leer.


	6. Aviso

Chicas:

Mañana comienzo mi práctica profesional, la que durará dos meses. Ignoro que tanto me absorberá por lo que no sé si pueda continuar con la misma frecuencia de publicación. Sin embargo, no quiero abandonar la historia. Si tienen alguna duda o curiosidad Harry ha creado un ask y le pueden preguntar lo que deseen, siempre y cuando esté en la unidad temporal de este fic. Prometo conectarme un rato por las noches.

Cariños y gracias por su comprensión.

Haru.


	7. V

V

 

Draco Malfoy estaba tan exultante con la inesperada noticia, que ordenó un costoso vino élfico del 1917 para celebrar. No fue hasta que su esposo pidió una copa de jugo de calabaza que cayó en cuenta de su error. Se apresuró a disculparse, pero el otro mago lo desestimó con esa sonrisa que no había abandonado sus labios desde que le confesó su gran secreto.

-          Ya te acostumbrarás – Dijo, tomando un sorbo de su jugo. –. A mí me llevó algo de tiempo, por eso cargaba siempre conmigo el pergamino que me dio el sanador para saber que podía comer y que no.

Esas palabras no cayeron bien en el rubio. Le recordaron el poco tiempo que pasaba junto a su esposo y que, dado que éste no era nada bueno ocultando cosas, era muy probable que si no hubiera estado viendo pruebas de infidelidad en cada una de sus acciones habría atado cabos y dado con el verdadero motivo de su extraño comportamiento hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora que no tenía que esforzarse por ocultarlo, era más que evidente que el chico no cabía en sí de felicidad con su reciente estado de gravidez. Hasta se le hacían esos hoyuelos en las mejillas que rara vez le había visto fuera del campo de juego.

Saber que él había tenido que ver en ello, aunque de manera indirecta, lo llenaba de alegría. Por fin existía un verdadero lazo entre ellos que los uniría para siempre, de la forma en que un enlace forzado no lo hizo jamás.

Las ganas de besarlo iban en ascenso a cada minuto y temió no ser capaz de controlarse si continuaba bebiendo, por lo que dio por terminada esa velada que  –sabía-  había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

 

oOo

 

Sophie le resguardaba gran parte de sus “secretos” (que tampoco eran tantos), sin embargo había uno del que sólo estaban al tanto sus padres y los elfos de la mansión. Ese era el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraban en ese predicamento.

Debido a que resultaría agotador regresar el mismo día a Inglaterra, su secretaría había reservado una suite en la _Residenza_  aledaña al _Bistrot_ … la suite _matrimonial._

Luego de turnarse para tomar una reparadora ducha, ambos se habían puesto ropa de dormir – Había intentado ayudar a su esposo a quitarse los zapatos pero este se anduvo enfadando un poco, asegurando que estaba embarazado no incapacitado. – y allí estaban, en medio de una de sus escasas pero ásperas discusiones de casados.

-          Te repito que yo puedo dormir en el canapé, tú toma la cama.

 

-          Y yo te repito que estoy embarazado, no enfermo.

 

-          ¿Crees que voy a poder dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que _mi_ esposo y _mi_ futuro hijo están pasando incomodidades por mi culpa? – Repuso, tomándolo de ambos brazos con suavidad. - Yo dormiré en el canapé. Fin de la discusión.

Quizás había puesto demasiado énfasis en las últimas palabras, quizás fueron sólo las hormonas alborotadas de su esposo. El caso fue que esos hermosos ojos claros que él tanto adoraba se tornaron vidriosos y las lágrimas no tardaron en fluir. Lo que no ayudó en nada a mitigar la sensación de culpabilidad que lo había acompañado gran parte de la noche. En lo sucesivo debería poner mucho cuidado en cómo se dirigiera al chico si no quería provocar un ataque de llanto con un simple comentario.

Deseó poder estrecharlo en sus brazos y borrar sus lágrimas con sus labios, empero, aún con un bebé en camino, el status de su relación no había mejorado. Muy por el contrario, ya no tenía excusa alguna para tocarlo. Por lo que, a su pesar, tuvo que conformarse con secarle la humedad con sus pulgares y bromear con que ya se había bañado y no necesitaba hacerlo nuevamente. Ello consiguió que su esposo recobrara su hermosa sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Harry se había encogido de hombros y le había dado una mirada conciliadora poco usual en él.

-          La cama es lo suficientemente grande, podríamos dormir juntos. – Dijo, algo ruborizado, y se apresuró a agregar. – ¡Si no te molesta, claro! Y se-sería sólo por esta noche, cada quien en su lado.

Draco estimó que compartir el lecho con su esposo era demasiada tentación. En especial con sus sentimientos a flor de piel luego de la buena nueva, eso sin contar con que era probable que el exceso de alcohol en su sangre propiciara algún tipo de conducta totalmente inapropiada, como invadir su lado de la cama, intentar robarle un beso o algo de mayor tenor.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de rechazar el ofrecimiento del chico. Se dijo que para evitar otra cascada espontánea, pero la verdad era que en el fondo anhelaba compartir el lecho y pasar la noche íntegra con él por primera vez después de su enlace, aunque hubiera una prudente distancia entre ellos.

 

oOo

 

Era bastante avanzada la madrugada y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. El deseo de dar media vuelta y espiarlo mientras dormía estaba siendo realmente difícil de contener. Máxime porque sabía que, de hacerlo, no se conformaría con sólo admirarlo y acabaría acariciando esa suave mejilla y besando su frente, párpados, la punta de esa pequeña nariz para terminar en esos rojos e invitantes labios que nunca más volverían a serle ofrecidos.

Jadeó de impotencia, para luego quedar congelado en su sitio al escuchar a su esposo removerse al otro lado de la cama. Sabía que era imposible que Harry se hubiera enterado de lo que había estado pensando, no sin mantener el necesario contacto visual para efectuar la <i>legeremancia</i>, aun así se puso nervioso. Si se esforzaba por ocultar sus sentimientos era precisamente porque intuía que ello incomodaría al chico y acabaría fracturando esa agradable relación de amistad que mantenían desde que se casaron. No era mucho, pero en su fuero interno sabía que era más de lo que merecía luego de la forma en que lo trató en el colegio.

Se reprendió mentalmente y se obligó a dormir, recordándose que el carruaje partiría al alba. Sin embargo, su determinación se fue al garete al poco rato, cuando su esposo se incorporó jadeando y gritando algo ininteligible.

Encendió la lámpara de su mesita y, al verlo tan agitado, apareció un vaso de agua azucarada que el chico agradeció, aún temblando.

-          ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, a media voz, sin atreverse a tocarlo siquiera.

 

-          Sí, lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Explicar que en realidad no estaba dormido salía sobrando, lo importante en ese momento era calmar a su esposo, a quien el mal sueño había dejado visiblemente perturbado.

Quiso averiguar si las pesadillas eran algo recurrente, la atropellada y torpe negativa del chico no hizo sino comprobar que sí. Saltaba a la vista que pasaba malas noches con frecuencia y que, de no ser por ese hecho fortuito, él jamás se hubiera enterado.

Tuvo que hacer a un lado la decepción por la falta de confianza del buscador y realizar un _mea culpa._ Al parecer, sin darse cuenta, había erigido una barrera invisible entre ambos y sólo en las últimas semanas había comenzado a verlo con claridad.

Se preguntó en silencio cuantas veces su esposo precisó de su apoyo o ayuda y él no estuvo ahí para brindárselo. Ahora el chico llevaba a su futuro bebé, necesitaba soporte, era su deber cuidar de él, no podía cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Así fue como, aún con temor de estar sobrepasando los límites tácitos de su relación, apoyó una mano en su espalda y lo acercó suavemente hasta su pecho. Este en principio alzó la mirada, un tanto sorprendido, pero luego exhaló un sonoro suspiro y se relajó.

Sin poder contener más la necesidad imperiosa de acariciar a su esposo, lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y le besó en la coronilla. Arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, cuando el chico rompió en llanto.

Maldiciendo a su libido por haber arruinado el momento especial con su esposo, hizo amago de separarse pero este lo tenía firmemente aferrado de la camisa del pijama.

Aliviado de que su impertinencia no hubiera acarreado nefastas consecuencias, se permitió una esperanzada sonrisa.

-          No te rías, Draco Malfoy, no lo hagas si le tienes algún apego a tus bolas. – Se oyó la voz de su esposo, algo amortiguada por la tela de su ropa de dormir. Ante lo que su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse.

 

-          Sé que serías capaz de enfrentarte a un Hébrido Negro armado sólo con tu varita y una escoba de carreras, y encima salir airoso de ello. Unas cuantas hormonas indisciplinadas no harán cambiar mi opinión de ti.

 

-          No me des por mi lado. Sólo porque sea una cascada humana no significa que debas ser condescendiente.

 

-          De los tres años exactos que llevamos enlazados, ¿cuántas veces me has visto ser condescendiente?

 

-          …

 

-           Responde, Harry. – Insistió ante el silencio del chico, que masculló un “Ninguna”. - Que no lo proclame a cada instante no significa que no reconozca tu valía, tonto.

 

-          Oh, ¿y ahora me insultas? – La voz ya no sonaba llorosa, más bien juguetona y eso le agradó sobremanera.

 

-          ¿Qué no eras tú el que me acusaba de ser condescendiente hace menos de un minuto? – Hubo una risita que se confundió con un bufido y luego el chico volvió a ponerse serio, detalle refrendado con el agarre a su ropa que se intensificó.

 

-          Tengo miedo

 

-          ¿Por tus pesadillas?

 

-          Algo así.

 

-          Harry… Si juegas al misterio no puedo ayudarte. Dime que inquieta a esa cabecita plagada de snitches y motocicletas.

 

-          ¿Y si no lo hago bien? – Soltó finalmente, tras un hondo suspiro. – No tengo la menor idea de cómo criar a un bebé. Sí, tengo el libro, pero todo parece tan complicado. ¿Qué tal si lo dejo caer? ¿O si lo hiero sin querer? ¡Son tan frágiles! ¿Y-y cómo se supone que le enseñaré a hablar? ¿Y a caminar? ¿Y si salta por la ventana? ¿Y si…?

Algo había oído que los gestantes (tanto magos como brujas) se ponían un poco reinas del drama durante el embarazo, pero su esposo estaba llevando el término “exageración” a otro nivel.

Pidiendo paciencia a Morgana lo tomó de los hombros y lo apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-          ¡Hey, detén esa escoba! ¿No te parece que te estás apresurando un poco? Aún no te ha salido ni la panza. Ya habrá momento para ocuparse de ello.

 

-          Pe-pe-pero…

 

-          Y estás olvidando una parte muy importante.

 

-          ¿Los pañales?

 

-          No.

 

-          ¿Los biberones?

 

-          No.

 

-          ¿Las…?

 

-          ¡No! – Interrumpió el rubio, rodando los ojos, comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su nervioso esposo. – Olvidas que tuve algo que ver con ese pequeño proyecto de mago que llevas dentro de ti.

El chico se ruborizó un poquito, cosa que siempre fascinaba al rubio.

-          Hemm… Más de algo, de hecho. – Agregó.

 

-          Estamos juntos en esto. Ya no seremos sólo tú y yo, somos una familia ahora…

Ciertamente no esperaba que la respuesta de su esposo a tan sentidas palabras fuera una florida maldición (ante un nuevo ataque involuntario de llanto), pero había aprendido a amarlo con todo y su mal carácter, sólo esperaba que su futura hija o hijo no heredaran tan particular característica.

Sólo para tranquilizar a su perturbado esposo, en caso de que no le hubiera quedado claro su rol durante su embarazo, agregó:

-          Debo de velar por ustedes dos, es mi obligación como cabeza de familia.

Fue sólo un segundo, pero un buen observador como el rubio se dio perfecta cuenta del instante preciso en que el brillo de felicidad abandonó los ojos de su esposo y su sonrisa espontánea se tornó un tirante rictus.

Cualquier pequeña esperanza de haber leído mal las señales (otra vez) se vio disipada por la escueta excusa del chico al deshacerse de su agarre y acomodarse para dormir, dándole la espalda.

La sensación de amargura regresó a su pecho, ignoraba que era lo que había molestado de esa forma a su esposo. Su único y tonto consuelo al momento de poner la cabeza en la almohada fue que había comprobado que él no era el único que construía muros de silencio en ese matrimonio.

oOo

 

No había conseguido dormir más que un par de horas, por lo que aún estaba bastante cansado cuando se despertó, el rostro demudado de su esposo había rondado por su cabeza bastante rato antes de conseguir conciliar el sueño.

Al parecer no fue el único que pasó mala noche, a juzgar por la expresión ceñuda del moreno aun dormido.

Draco deseó que sólo los separaran los diez centímetros de lecho entre sus cuerpos, pero la realidad era más compleja que eso. Aún habiéndolo hecho su esposo, _de jure_ y _de facto_ , el chico no le pertenecía. Le había tomado un tiempo rendirse a ello, lo que para alguien acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba no fue sencillo, si claudicó fue en parte por su orgullo y en parte porque las consecuencias de imponerse a Harry serían desastrosas.

Por tal motivo, ya que no podía aspirar a nada más que ser su consorte nominal, se abocó a ello con devoción, cumpliendo a cabalidad todos y cada uno de los deberes propios del cabeza de familia. Era la mejor forma que había encontrado de encausar el amor que sentía por el chico sin que este le consumiera por dentro.

Acercó una mano temblorosa y acarició la revuelta melena oscura con cuidado de no despertarlo. – _“Si todas las mañanas fueran así…”_ – divagó, con algo de desazón. – _“Si lo primero que viera al despertar fuera él estrujando la funda de la almohada entre sus dedos y haciendo ese sonido de gorjeo al respirar por la boca”._

La conocida perorata de que no debía ceder a sus deseos primarios por el bienestar de su esposo, por no agobiarlo y un largo etcétera acudió a su mente de forma automática. Con el agregado de que ahora el chico estaba encinta. El recordar aquello lo hizo estremecer, ya no sólo estaba obligado a actuar con prudencia y contener su libido ante el hombre que amaba, ahora era preciso mantenerse apartado durante el largo período de gestación de su único hijo, con todo lo que ello implicaba: perderse los sutiles cambios que sucederían día con día, dejar el cuidado íntegro del chico a los elfos de la mansión, sus pesadillas, sus malestares, sus antojos…

El chico emitió un quejido que lo arrancó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo apartarse, por acto reflejo, justo a tiempo antes que este se restregara los párpados y se colocara los anteojos.

-          Humm. ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – La voz sonó algo soñolienta y extrañada, para alivio del rubio no había rastros de molestia en ella.

Quiso recordarle que él lo había invitado, pero lo desestimó. Comúnmente evitaba hacer bromas de alcoba por temor a la lapidaria respuesta. Por lo que se limitó a explicar dónde y en qué circunstancias se encontraban. Bastaron esas pocas palabras para que el chico volviera a escudarse tras un muro de frialdad disfrazado de la usual cortesía.

 

oOo

 

La pluma resbaló de sus dedos, salpicando tinta en el pergamino que debería haber firmado y entregado a Sophie hacía más de media hora y que ni siquiera había leído.

Se reclinó en el sillón, apretándose el puente de su nariz. Estaba cansado y en nada se relacionaba con el _jet lag._

Por tres años había llevado adelante esa pantomima de matrimonio de forma más o menos satisfactoria para todos, pero ahora se encontraba en un punto en que esa situación lo estaba minando física y síquicamente.

Los motivos salían sobrando, con un bebé en camino se esfumaba definitivamente su única excusa para tener intimidad con Harry, sin contar con que en la sociedad _Sangre Pura_ el rol del progenitor durante el embarazo era casi inexistente. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Harry llevaba actuando amablemente distante desde el viaje a Venecia.

Fue hasta la licorera y se sirvió una medida de Firewhisky, pero no llegó a beberla. Necesitaba despejarse o su cabeza acabaría estallando y dudaba que aún una botella completa de licor lo consiguiera.

Sophie abrió cómicamente los ojos cuando le comunicó que se tomaría el resto del día y preguntó si algo andaba mal en casa. Pocas veces había detestado a tal punto las capacidades de observación de la chica, odiaba que lo conociera a tal punto.

Puso fin al asunto aconsejándole de manera cortés que sus asuntos personales estaban fuera de su área de injerencia y se _Desapareció_.

 

oOo

 

Tenía un tiempo sin visitarla, demasiado inmerso en su trabajo, esperaba que la pequeña pero exquisita joya que había comprado bastara para congraciarse con ella.

-          Miren lo que nos trajo la lechuza. – Dijo la chica, con cierto retintín, al abrir la puerta.

 

-          ¿No me invitas a pasar?

 

-          Eso depende. ¿Qué son esta vez? ¿Rubíes o esmeraldas? *

Se preguntó qué tenían las mujeres con que se rodeaba que conseguían catarlo de una manera que ni su padre, amigos o su propio esposo podían.

-          Turquesas**. ¿Ahora puedo entrar? 

La bruja le sonrió con malicia y se apartó del umbral.  

 

oOo

 

-          Nadie prepara la infusión de lavanda como tú. - confesó, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del relajante brebaje.

 

-          Me vi en la necesidad de ser buena en ello. Cuando tu mejor amigo se enamora como un imbécil y adquiere la desagradable costumbre de usarte como paño de lágrimas es eso o arrojarlo de la torre de astronomía. No creas que no lo pensé – Agregó, dejando su taza sobre la mesita. – pero eras demasiado guapo, habría sido un completo desperdicio.

 

-          ¿Era? – Inquirió, con diversión. – Ouch, eso dolió.

 

-          Aún lo eres, maldito narcisista, pero desde que te convertiste en el “señor Potter” ya no puedo presumirte en los bailes de gala. ¿Me vas a decir que va mal?

 

-          ¿Por qué supones que algo va mal?

 

-          Porque te presentas en mi piso, en horario laboral, cargando un broche de quinientos galeones y no has movido un músculo cuando dije “Señor Potter”.

 

-          De tanto repetirla la broma dejó de molestar – La chica bufó algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a “Te creo”. –, y el broche no costó quinientos galeones.

 

-          ¿Ah, no?

 

-          Costó quinientos setenta y cinco.

 

-          Por supuesto, un Malfoy no regatea, eso lo deja a los pobres plebeyos. Por fin, ¿me vas a decir cuál es la sombra que nubla tu idílica vida marital? No pongas esa cara, no necesito ser clarividente, sólo me caes de sorpresa cuando tienes problemas con cierto león.

 

-          Creo que necesitaré más té.

 

oOo

 

Se estaba muy cómodo en el regazo de la chica, que le acariciaba el cabello como cuando eran un par de adolescentes. Supuso que la infusión de hierbas comenzaban a hacer efecto porque la tensión que esa mañana amenazaba con asfixiarlo se iba deshaciendo lentamente.

-          Deberías hablar con el idiota de Potter.

 

-          No me gusta que le digas así.

 

-          Que no lo diga no implica que deje de pensarlo. Sólo mírate, te tiene convertido en un pelele.

 

-          Gracias por lo que me toca, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que un amigo aproblemado se sienta mejor

 

-          No puedes continuar así, no es sano. Debes tomar una decisión, o te abocas a conquistarlo de una buena vez o te dejas de mierdas y te buscas un amante.

 

-          Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a serle infiel a Harry. Y con ese vocabulario y esa ropa muggle sólo vas a conseguir que le dé un infarto a tu madre.

 

-          Debió pensarlo antes, si deseaba que me convirtiera en una dama no debió empeñarse en que me juntara contigo y Blaise cuando era niña. Supongo que una parte de ella esperaba que atrapara a alguno de ustedes dos.

 

-          Blaise siempre ha estado medio enamorado de ti

 

-          Eso no ha sido impedimento para llevarse a la cama a todo lo que tenga faldas… o pantalones. No quiero darle la oportunidad de romperme el corazón y de paso convertirme en el hazmerreír del reino.

 

-          Panse, podemos regresar a mi problema, estoy en medio de una crisis matrimonial. ¿Lo olvidas? – Se quejó, volteando para poder mirar a la chica a la cara.

 

-          Draco Malfoy, tienes la sensibilidad de un crustáceo. – El rubio amagó un puchero que solía surtir efecto con su madre cuando niño. – Pero cuando te lo propones puedes ser un encanto, no sé cómo el idiota de tu marido no ve eso.

 

-          No estás ayudando.

 

-          Está bien, dime que es esta vez.

 

-          No lo sé. Llevaba un tiempo actuando de forma sospechosa, tanto que acabé convenciéndome que mis temores de que tuviera un amante se habían hecho realidad. Finalmente resultó que todo había sido un malentendido y sólo estaba ocultándome su embarazo. Creí que todo se había solucionado pero luego esa noche él…

 

-          Espera. Repite eso último.

 

-          _“Creí que todo se había solucionado pero luego…” –_ Recitó, obteniendo una colleja.

-          Eso no, subnormal, la parte del embarazo.

 

-          Harry tiene un embarazo de cuatro semanas. ¿Qué no te lo había dicho?

 

-          ¡No! Pudiste empezar por esa parte, eso facilita mucho las cosas. – Agregó con un súbito entusiasmo.

 

-          ¿Me puedes explicar cómo? Porque desde que me enteré de la noticia nuestra relación está peor que nunca.

La bruja lo miró en esa forma exasperante que indicaba que estaba tratando con un retrasado.

-          Draco, cariño, es un soberano imbécil.

 

-          ¿Sabes que he arruinado carreras por menos que eso?

 

-          Serás un genio de las finanzas pero no sabes nada de la vida. Creo que deberé emplear peras y manzanas contigo. – El rubio alzó una ceja instándola a explicarse. – Estás sobre reaccionado, es evidente que tu maridito tiene las hormonas revueltas y por eso actúa extraño. Por otro lado, eso puede resultar muy beneficioso.

 

-          ¡¿Estás loca?! No voy a aprovecharme de su inestabilidad emocional para meterme en sus pantalones. – Farfulló, apartándose de su amiga, airado.

La bruja se levantó del sillón y se alejó.

-          Debes estar realmente muy necesitado para que leas “sexo” en cada una de mis palabras. ¿Pie de manzana?

 

-          No, sólo quiero que lleguemos al fondo de este asunto.

 

-          Simple, Draquito. – Repuso la chica, regresando con una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano y recuperando su sitio en el sillón. – El idi… “tu marido” está atravesando por una serie de cambios desconocidos que no acaba de comprender, por si eso no bastara se siente como mierda la gran parte del tiempo.

 

-          Ya sé todo eso - Replicó con cierto fastidio. -, estoy al tanto de mis deberes como padre. Inclusive toqué el tema con Harry.

 

-          Draco Malfoy, el rey del romance. Hablamos del momento más importante en una pareja, no de una transacción de negocios.

 

-          Nuestro matrimonio entero es una transacción de negocios. – Espetó con resentimiento, en un tono peligrosamente bajo, copia exacta del de su padre.

 

-          Lo era, hasta hace cuatro semanas. Pero Potter ahora te necesita a su lado, que no sólo te encargues de sus necesidades, sino que lo cuides y estés al pendiente. En tus manos está ser un esposo y padre de manual o uno de verdad.

 

-          ¿Esposo de manual? – Recordó fugazmente el cacareado libro de su esposo. - ¿Qué eso no es bueno?

 

-          ¿Acaso eres feliz siendo “ _El esposo perfecto_ ”? ¿Quieres ser un padre distante como Lucius? ¿Qué la primera palabra que te dedique tu hijo sea “ _señor_ ”?

 

-          Es la costumbre, es necesario mantener las jerarquías entre padres e hijos.

 

-          Draco, un hijo es una personita indefensa que necesita todo tu amor, no un subalterno.

Inopinadamente el mago tuvo un ligero _déjà vu_.

-          ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una defensora de las costumbres muggles?

El descubrimiento lo perturbó sobremanera, una cosa era vestir sus ropas (para su desgracia había terminado habituándose a ello por causa de su esposo), pero su amiga había ido muy lejos.

-          Desde que aprendí a pensar por mí misma. Sé lo que estás pensando, eso no me convierte en una traidora a la sangre. Sigo siendo una orgullosa _Sangre Pura_ pero tengo el suficiente espíritu crítico para reconocer que hay ciertas tradiciones que son ridículas, por no decir nocivas. ¿Acaso te parece muy saludable que la única participación del progenitor durante todo el embarazo sea imponer el nombre del bebé?

 

-          Comienzas a sonar como la chiflada de Granger, pronto querrás que le dé una prenda a los elfos de la mansión.

 

-          ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Bramó, varita en mano, el que no la creyera capaz de disparar no hacía menos amenazador el gesto - ¡Vienes hasta mi apartamento, deshecho porque no sabes lidiar con un esposo preñado y terminas insultándome! Te he dado la solución a tu problema, tómala o déjala. – Y agregó, bajando la varita. - Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

 

oOo

 

No fue directamente a casa, aún se encontraba bastante alterado y no deseaba enfrentar a Harry en esas condiciones. Como tampoco estaba de humor para regresar a la oficina se dirigió en cambio hasta el callejón Diagon, dispuesto a hacerse con algunos libros sobre paternidad. Pero ya en Flourish & Blouts todo su valor y resolución se los llevó el viento. Para ser un jueves por la tarde había demasiada gente en el local, gente que se codeaba mal disimuladamente y cuchicheaban sin quitarle la vista de encima. No le cupo la menor duda que si lo veían dirigiéndose siquiera a la sección “ _Embarazo y cuidado de los niños_ ” el chisme volaría como snitch a favor del viento y al día siguiente la noticia de la gravidez de Harry sería portada del Profeta.

Se marchó de la librería maldiciéndose mentalmente por no prever tal inconveniente a tiempo para haber conjurado un Glamour.

Ignoraba si se debía a que la charla con su amiga lo había perturbado o era algo normal en un futuro padre, pero donde quiera que mirara veía parejas con bebés o niños pequeños.

En caso de parejas homoparentales podía determinar claramente cuál era el gestante y cual el progenitor por la escasa o nula cercanía entre este último y el niño. No había caricias ni palabras cariñosas y los pequeños parecían resentir tal lejanía.

Nunca antes había reparado en ello porque le parecía una conducta completamente normal

Recordó su infancia, esmerándose por obtener la admiración de su padre, luchando por una sonrisa de satisfacción o un “estoy orgulloso de ti” que nunca llegó. Con esos antecedentes no resultaba muy difícil comprender por qué había acabado enredado en esa peculiar relación con su esposo, rindiéndose ante ese amor fantasmal pero omnipresente. Si no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para conseguir el amor de Lucius, su propia sangre, ¿Cómo podía aspirar siquiera al de Harry?

Salió a trompicones del callejón Diagon, sin fijarse mayormente hacia donde se dirigía.

Inopinadamente las extrañas miradas que le dirigía le gente al pasar comenzaban a irritarlo, algunos niños incluso tuvieron el atrevimiento de señalarlo con el dedo. Recién en ese momento reparó en que se encontraba en el Londres Muggle y que su vestimenta, aún tratándose de una sobria túnica de vestir, era demasiado lujosa y llamativa para gente acostumbrada a los pantalones de mezclilla.

Apresuró el paso buscando infructuosamente un lugar apropiado para _Desaparecerse_ , empero, se encontraba en un sitio demasiado concurrido para ello.

Bastante más cabreado de cómo había salido de su oficina esa tarde, ingresó a lo que parecía ser una gran tienda que abarcaba un edificio completo. En alguno de sus innumerables niveles debía existir una cafetería o restaurante desde cuyo servicio regresar a casa _._

Peinó el lugar sin resultados positivos, hasta que en el quinto piso se topó a boca de jarro con una escena que lo dejó sin aliento.

Sentada en una de las bancas de madera del pasillo una pequeña niña lloraba desconsolada, mientras que su padre (debía serlo, pues compartían el mismo cabello negrísimo) arrodillado ante ella trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

En cualquier otro momento la situación completa lo habría sacado de sus casillas y se habría alejado mascullando para sí algo sobre los muggles que no saben controlar a sus hijos. Pero ese día se encontraba particularmente sensible al tema por lo que, con disimulo, se acercó a ellos para escuchar mejor.

Las lágrimas que en principio achacó a una simple pataleta por una muñeca nueva resultaron producto de algo más rotundo y definitivo. Algo se le apretó dentro cuando al joven padre – que no debía sobrepasar los veinticinco años – se le quebró la voz tratando de explicar el por qué ya no volverían a ver a _mami._

Se notaba como el chico luchaba por mantener la entereza ante la pequeña pese a encontrarse él mismo a un tris del colapso.

No supo si fue la situación misma, su inestabilidad emocional o la increíble semejanza del chico con Harry (inclusive la camiseta que llevaba bajo su chaqueta de motociclista era parecida a una que tenía el moreno) lo que le llevó a imaginar a su esposo en unos años más, encargándose él solo de su hijo (o hija).

No era eso lo que él deseaba.

Él quería una familia, un esposo que (independiente de si le correspondiera o no) fuera feliz a su lado y un retoño que al verle llegar corriera entusiasmado para saltar a sus brazos.

 

oOo

 

Al arribar a la mansión ni siquiera se dio tiempo de cambiarse, luego de preguntarle por su esposo a una de las elfinas fue directamente al salón.

Aún con las palpitaciones un tanto aceleradas se acercó al chico dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

-          Harry, ¿me quieres explicar qué es eso?

Por supuesto no contaba con que las cosas no suelen salir como se planean.

-          Un ordenador portátil. – Que el moreno no alzara la vista para responderle no era una buena señal. - Es curioso, juraría que aprobaste estudios muggles con _“supera las expectativas”._

Inhaló despacio intentando calmarse, la idea era solucionar los problemas, no incrementarle fuego al caldero.

-          Sé lo que es un portátil, de la misma forma que sé que emiten cierto tipo de radiaciones que pueden ser nocivas para nuestro bebé.

 

-          No existe un solo estudio serio que avale esa teoría. Voy a pasar los próximos ocho meses encerrado en casa y no pretendo aburrirme por culpa de una estúpida superstición inventada por ancianas cotillas.

Harry no se lo estaba poniendo nada sencillo, si el chico seguía a la defensiva su buena disposición se iría al garete. Pero ya no era un crío que hacía un berrinche cuando no se salía con la suya, era el CEO de Malfoy Corp. y las crisis las enfrentaba con sangre fría e inteligencia.

Se sentó en el mismo sillón que Harry, dejando una prudente distancia entre ambos. No tenía como ganar ese partido, pero si negociaba ambos podrían salir ganando.

-          Puedes usar mi estudio, yo no lo utilizo durante el día. – El chico no acusó recibo y eso no hizo sino incrementar su malestar. -  Es más cómodo escribir sobre un escritorio y el sillón es muy confortable, es idéntico al que tengo en mi oficina.

Por fin consiguió la completa atención del chico que dejó de teclear y cerró el chisme. Aunque la mirada que le dio era algo desconfiada.

-          Muy bien. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

 

-          ¿Trampa?

 

-          Te conozco, Draco Malfoy. Te gusta que las cosas se hagan a tu manera, no cederías tan rápido si no hubiera gato encerrado.

Debió suponer que Harry lo atraparía, contrario a lo que muchos creían el chico no era estúpido, sólo increíblemente despistado en asuntos de índole romántica.

-          El escritorio es de roble macizo, lo suficientemente grueso como para bloquear las radiaciones, en caso de que estas no fueran hipotéticas.

Tras dos días volvió a ver la sonrisa genuina en labios de su esposo. Le pidió a Merlín, Morgana y todas las divinidades disponibles que aquella no fuera la calma que precede a la tempestad.

-          Lo dicho, ni que te hubiera parido. Está bien, si es la única forma de navegar sin que me gruñas al regresar a casa por las tardes.

 

-          ¡Hey! Yo no gruño.

 

-          Tienes razón, tienes demasiada clase para ello. En lugar de eso demuestras tu enfado alzando una ceja y tensando los labios. – Hizo la pantomima de una manera tan caricaturesca que no pudo más que reír con él. - ¡Oh, por las pantaletas de Circe!

Puso tal cara de espanto que el rubio se asustó de veras.

-          ¿Qué sucede?

 

-          Que me acabo de dar cuenta que hay un 50% de probabilidades que mi bebé haga el mismo gesto cuando crezca. – Agregó, rematando sus dichos con una gran risotada.

 

-          Ya veremos si te causa tanta gracia cuando ello _si_ ocurra. Y, Harry…

 

-          ¿Humm?

 

-          Es “ _nuestro_ ” bebé.

El chico se aclaró la garganta de manera sonora, pero ello no impidió que Draco viera su sonrojo.

-          Por cierto… estuve pensando que tal vez… - Allá iba de nuevo. Se preguntó de qué le servía ser uno de los mejores oradores del reino si cuando tenía que tratar temas de carácter íntimo con su esposo se ponía a balbucear como colegiala en su primera cita. – Es sólo una idea… dado tus pesadillas y… el embarazo… yo…

 

-          Draco. Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué sucede?

 

-          Bueeno… lo que intento decir es… ¿Te molestaría que pusiera mi dosel junto al tuyo? No te quitaría espacio, ampliaríamos tu dormitorio, temporalmente. De esa forma si necesitas algo durante la noche (ya sabes, antojos o náuseas) podría cuidarte.

 

-          ¿Quieres dormir en mi cuarto durante las noches?

 

-          Si no te molesta.

Casi no lo sorprendió que Harry maldijera nuevamente a Merlín y toda su improbable descendencia por el nuevo acceso de lágrimas, pero debió agradarle la idea porque acabó aceptando. O al menos eso quiso interpretar ante su: _Está bien, pero luego no te quejes_.

 

oOo

 

Continuará…

 

 

 

 

 

* Rubí: Se entrega como regalo ya que es un símbolo de la amistad y del amor. 

   Esmeralda: Según la tradición, la esmeralda ayuda a la fertilidad

**Turquesa: La turquesa es la piedra de la amistad para muchas culturas.


End file.
